Unbound
by SomeRandomSomeOne
Summary: "Why do you have to do that? ", he asks her with a voice laced with agitation and irritation more like to himself than with her antagonistic behavior. "Don't you care? You could have died back there!" She turned away but not before she replied coldly, "Death follows me. Even you wouldn't be able to stop it." Experimental project for AX: Defenders of the Universe [Hikaru X Maiden]
1. Chapter I: Manifestations

Note: Been wanting to publish a fanfic about this most especially Hikaru and Maiden. This is only an experimental work. I never published anything before. If one reader discovers and appreciates this at least I might update occasionally.

Disclaimer: AX :Defenders of the Universe fanfiction only. Story and characters belong to Mr. Dexter B. Roxas

Chapter I

Manifestations

" _I will…see you…again…_ "

The words hung emphatically and she waited but nothing more is said by the mysterious voice. Those moments she wakes up from the vivid dream, all the said hints slip her like quick sand but nonetheless keeps a short-lived curiosity as her eyes flutter open. This morning was one of those times.

Slowly she rises from her bed. She glances at the nightstand clock to find out she's rather roused earlier than her personal maid's scheduled time to get her prepared for the day. She mentally grimaced at the thought of having one thinking she can get herself done and the need of help from another person in assisting in tasks as menial as tying a ribbon in her hair is overrated. She still wishes to convince her parents to get over it.

She brushes a lock of hair off her face and notices the faint barely there hints of tears that had dried from what she presumed her 'reactions' from the dream that haunted her the previous night. She lets out a sigh. It was not like it is something she'd have to ponder on and weigh greater than the matters to attend for the whole day. She shrugs it off and takes a stride towards the glass door stepping outside to a balcony with a view of the garden. She presses both arm on the intricately carved banisters and inhaled the early morning breeze thankful that she had gotten off the bed for this moment of peace not be interrupted by anything.

Like the faint knock on the door…just suddenly.

For the second time, she sighs.

"Come in, Yuna" she calls out as she walks back in to her bedroom closing the door behind her in the process.

"Miss, Mai-" she cuts herself when she finds her 'ladyship' up and about with a slightly raised elegant eyebrow at her greeting. "M-Maiden.." she calls her followed by a nervous chuckle as she lays down a tray of the girl's morning meal in the nearby table glancing back in the doorway.

"And I wish you don't have to do this too.." Maiden says in defeat as she settles by the table.

"What- but my la-..Maiden!' Yuna blurts nervously. "It's just worrying me that anyone else hears me out being.. being..—"

"Disrespectful of me?" she continues as if reading her maid's train of thought to which the latter gulps and then nods. "It's ironic how following my wishes be considered disrespectful." she answers calmly while eyeing the selections of her breakfast in the tray—a cup of her favourite soup, a glass of milk, a piece of buttered toast and a bowl of mixed fruit. "Why am I having a breakfast in my room, anyway? "she asks again motioning her assistant sit with her in the breakfast table.

Yuna shots her another nervous look and as she is answered with another raise of an eyebrow, she concedes defeated.

" Your parents have to leave early to take care important business regarding your move in the town" she answers promptly as she eases herself in the plush seat that is too comfortable for her liking. She attempts to serve Maiden with some of the soup but her lady beats her to it by helping herself to the food. "They promise to see you tonight for dinner so they can check how are you liking the new school..hey!" She jumps upon noticing Maiden pushing the cup she poured soup in towards her direction.

Maiden shot her another insistent glance that made her comply nonetheless. Once her attendant has made no sign of further retort, she then took the bowl with halved content to herself and began eating silently contemplating the maid's answer to her inquiry. Today will be along day and she wasn't going to stay in the confines of a rather empty house. She plans to leave early and to be able to do that, she might as well seek help in finishing her food for her-that besides she doesn't like the feeling of being served with and looked after when she can fend for herself. She mentally prepares a string of reasoning for her parents to relieve her of personal servants.

******** A.X.*******

After practically running from the gates of their home to dodge her chauffeur down the road for twenty-minute walk to the school, Maiden feels a pang of guilt of leaving him clueless of her whereabouts. She finds comfort in the thought that she can enjoy the scenery on her way and the small freedom of finally being by herself.

She follows the path she easily remembered from yesterday's trip when she and her parents collected her school bag, textbooks and few sets of uniform consisting mainly of dark blue silk blazer, a red neck tie with the school logo in it, her badge, inner white polo, and red plaid skirt with box pleats falling two inches above her knee.

She's too busy musing on herself taking in the new surroundings to notice another person's presence beside her.

When she appeared to be oblivious of him, he begin plot ways to startle the blonde girl but chuckled mentally knowing he wouldn't want to sport a bruised jaw on his equally first day of school. He resorted to block her way effectively letting her bump into his chest.

"Uhh!" he hears him blurt out along with a string of something incoherent as she muffed herself to him.

"Hey…" he greets and smiles tentatively at her surprised expression that is quickly replaced by confusion and by what appears to be some sort of annoyance judging by the sight of her furrowed brow to which he sweatdrops. _The temper of this girl._ He thought to himself.

" _Hey_ your face…. Care to clear out the way?" she shots to him, putting up an annoyance for having her moment of silence short-lived by another interruption. She momentarily glares at him but huffs turning away. "Didn't expect to see you early in the morning, _Nii-san._ " She says turning to continue her walk but not as fast to let him catch her pace.

"Uh-huh..come on, Maiden, thought we already agreed on you no longer calling me _that._ " he says on a mock exasperated tone and easily catching up on her. What with her lithe physique and shorter strides.

"I know. " she answers simply looking ahead of her. " It's just a good come back on you for pulling off that stunt!" She says looking up to him smirking at her victory.

"Hn. Really, huh?. I just miss seeing interesting reactions from you. I…well…haven't been able check on you when you left and I miss you…" he says slowly, gauging her reactions not missing how she glanced back on the road wearing the same unreadable expression he didn't like on her but used to seeing anyways. He wonders briefly if she grasps the undertone in his last few words.

True to that, she knows where he is coming. She practically avoided him when she learned about their move in the town. She's not in for another farewell and a dramatic display, if she had to deal with one, with little of their friends they make in her previous school. A month later, she received a call from him saying that he too, along with his family are moving in the same town as her and will be attending the same school she will be enrolling. She suspected he had played a part in it into convincing his father to go and accept a new business venture in the area so as to give a better sense of their move. Not that she cares about reasons that much, after all, Forg is an old friend. They had been together since they were young and she could have made use of the comfort that it wasn't much of an apprehensive first day knowing someone else, that she knew, is in the same boat as her.

"I missed you too.." she answers finally a faint smile gracing her lips. She makes sure to use measured choice of words and tone when speaking to him that way. She is aware of the way he looks at her, and somehow senses his hope of turning their friendship into something but careful not to lead him that way. But when she glanced back at him again, she quickly regretted saying what she said seeing how her words lit his face and his eyes giving away his hopefulness of her...of _them._

He smiles at the words stirring an internal panic inside her head

Before she could strike a jab on Forg's budding confidence, a number of other students passes by with them. She barely noticed they have neared the school gates but didn't miss a number of glances thrown at her and Forg. She suddenly realizes how they seem to appear to the outsiders' eyes and she couldn't afford to cause another misconception of her. She abruptly sidestepped him and made a quick dart to the gates leaving Forg behind.

"Maiden, wait!" he calls out as he ran after her chuckling to himself and shaking his head at her antics.

****A.X*****

 _My class would be…_ she thought as she skims over the listing of names posted along the entrance hall of the building. After a bit, she went straight to the designated room intending to wait but as soon as she stepped in, she catches the sight of who appears to be the homeroom teacher just in front of her whose presence effectively hushes down the noises of what used to be a buzzing chatter she heard from outside.

" Oh there you are, dear." the homeroom teacher figure acknowledged her prescence upon sight. She looks up at her but squinted at the sudden streak of light coming from the glass window behind the figure behind her on the opposite side of the room. She looked past her to the windows wondering about the eye-catching glint. Maiden squinted her eyes once more as the light seem to have died down to a glow to a nearby tree and faded. She had to blink her eyes to make out what of the sight but her attention was called once more by the woman in front her.

Before shifting her gaze, back to the woman, she swore she had seen in her peripheral view something white that flutter in the air from the source of light. She doesn't know why but she made a mental note to check on that later when she gets the chance.

"Miss Maiden. Are you alright?", inquired the woman.

She lightly gaped as though she has just noticed her. Well, she could see her clearly now without the disturbing rays. Their teacher looks younger than she expected. She was used to the image of bespectacled middle aged man or woman greeting the class like the ones she had in the previous school that she had momentarily lost register in her memory that she is entering a new one, in an unfamiliar room full of fresh faces to her at least. Regaining herself, she bows slightly murmuring a low ' I,m fine, thank you.' as she does.

She put on her blank expression she used to wear when she feels uncomfortable, as she faces the class. She could barely hear the faint sound of her introduction by the teacher by the name of Ms. Keiko in the background. She scans the room, still wearing a blank expression but then her zeroed in as she met the gaze of a certain student who seems to have been staring at her from the last ten minutes she is inside the room. She pursed her lips in a hard line and lightly narrowed her eyes as if to illicit a silent command to stop him from staring. He didn't budge but continued looking at her she couldn't help the feeling of annoyance slowly build up. When she heard Ms Keiko thought out loud about finding her a seat she glanced back at the woman, thankful for the distraction but when she followed her line of gaze, she realized, she's been eyeing at the empty seat next to the _annoying_ student who still kept his eyes on her only this time, his eyes gives away a hint of amusement as opposed to the curiosity from earlier.

"You can take the seat next to Hikaru." Ms. Keiko announces taking back her attention and gesturing her towards the said empty desk—the one next to him. The one seat next the annoying guy.

She lightly gaped but pursed her lips once more wanting to protest for some reason she is yet to find and to further her internal mishap, she saw the said _Hikaru_ visibly smirked at something and then looked away with an amused expression in his eyes.

With a heavy feet, she practically dragged herself to the seat next to _him._

When she's already seated, albeit reluctantly, judging her posture and hints of annoyance, he couldn't help but take a side glance of her tensed form. She edged herself in her seat away from him as if putting as much distance between them as she can. He was able to catch a whiff of her light but sweet perfume and the faint scent lingers despite the distance she desperately put up between them but what caught his attention mainly is her face.

To say that she is beautiful is an understatement. The first time he saw her by the gates earlier that morning, he couldn't help but feel enthralled by her beauty. Is it her long blonde hair? Her big brown, almost golden eyes framed by long lashes? Or the fairness of her skin that just seem to glow in the natural light? He thinks to himself that if an _angel_ does have a human form, she could already meet all the possible description. He couldn't help but let his thoughts linger on those musings but then, seeing this angel in the same class as his is something he didn't expect all.

******A.X.********

She stirred herself to focus on the day's lessons thankful she did as much reading to be able to catch up on a three-week lesson she had missed. She never dare glance back to her left side by the window to avoid what she knew an impending discomfort. She knew and feel the hints of when she feels _he_ had been glancing at her like some creep. Every break in between periods, she takes time to observe her other classmates. Some of them would greet and chat with her and she would nod in the right times and supply stock answers when asked about her family and some little about herself. Whenever conversations take longer for her comfort, she's thankful for the timings of the next period teachers effectively hushing even the loud-mouthed redhead who animatedly introduced himself as Traxor followed by his declaration of open admiration to their beautiful homeroom teacher Keiko. She chuckled to herself lightly at the memory when a girl who they call Hazel, nonchalantly smacked his head with a hard-bound book saying it was the umpteenth time he made said announcement.

When the bell rang for the lunch break, everybody seems to know their place with lunch buddies. Some of the girls would gather in groups and the guys would chat to themselves. She however had no group to join to but with someone who's frantically waving at her by the classroom door.

 _Oh right, he decided they'd have lunch in the cafeteria together._ She stood up and went straight to the door missing the way her _seatmate_ follow her line of gaze towards Forg.

Hikaru blankly stared at the spot where Maiden and the unknown guy who he had not seen before, left. He was momentarily lost in thought at the sight almost not hearing his younger sister's bubbly voice calling him as she skips toward him.

"Onii-channn.", she squeaked. Her arm snaked around her older brother's dragging him with her as he stands up.

"Colleen.", he greets her absent-mindedly and slowly regaining his focus. She is his younger sister who is in the middle school department. He wonders in amusement if she rushes to his class room by some way of magic work thinking it had only been five minutes since the mid day bell rang. He shrugs at the thought.

"What's wrong, nii-chan?" she asks tilting her head and peering at to get a better view of her brother's face.

"Nothing.", was his short response.

"Eh? Really?" she prods disbelievingly knowing he is not giving out the details. She can tell by his demeanor that something had been bothering him.

"Hello, Colleen!", chimed in Hazel with her best friend Reinjenna in tow.

Both girls continued to merrily chat with Hikaru's cute younger sister to which he is thankful that he was left on his devices with the thoughts over something he is yet to confirm.

Traxor joined them shortly coaxing everyone for a trip to the cafeteria in their usual spot.

The school cafeteria is bursting with life by lunch break. The ambience gives out a greenhouse garden-like feel with the floor- to ceiling glass window from the left and right side entrances giving a view of the greenery and garden outside the building . To the northern point is the student's queue to a wide selection of dishes and all around them were tables and seats of different sizes and heights to accommodate small and big groups . Some counters by the aisles are flank by high stool seats, some areas by window are low couches good for small groups while the more regular tables in the middle areas are mostly square and surrounded by regular stool seats or cushioned ones.

At the sight, Maiden thinks that jokes about "recess or lunch breaks being favourite subjects" by many could be justified. Forg takes her by her right arm quickly to a spot in the queue before she could protest at the gesture. She frees her arm and distracts him with when she points to a dish of his favourite roasted steak and potatoes. She'd let her mind drift on the food and the delicious smell and wafting to her senses hopeful her companion is as distracted so that he won't initiate another awkward gesture like the one he did early on and that morning.

She settled for plate of pasta and ginger bread sidings and a tall glass of juice and while Forg took what he says _her suggested_ dish of steak. They headed to the couch by the window and started eating commenting on here and there on how good the food and the place is.

From his place he just settled two tables apart across, Hikaru throws her glance catching her eye in the process that she abruptly turned away as she chats to her only companion. He lays his tray of tomato pasta and steamed meat cut lets and apple. Colleen and the rest soon occupied the seats around the table and soon their area is already full of merry chatters mostly courtesy of Traxor bickering with both Hazel and Reinjenna.

Halfway the break hour, he notices the two standing up and collecting their trays depositing them by the counter and make their leave. By the time he arrived and settled back in the classroom, Hikaru tries to ignore the empty seat next to her and absentmindedly leaned by the window. He caught sight of a blonde hue, and found Maiden walking side by side the guy who she was with at the cafeteria. He saw her stop by the large tree near his side of the window and eyed it's entire height from the base. Despite the distance he could see how she seems absorbed and unsettled about something towards the tree. He continued to look back between her and the large form of plantae she's staring but then settled his vision to her lithe form. Slowly, she begins to tear her gaze off the object and eventually looked upward it's expanse to the sky until those golden brown orbs fell back to his.

For the third time that day, his eyes caught her and she's unable to look at anything else but them. There is something unreadable in the way he looks at her now than it was the first time he locked gazes with her in the classroom. He seems apprehensive, somehow and something else she couldn't put a finger on. The wind blew lightly taking some of stray leaves and flowers in it's wake. A stray lock of her hair obstructed her view of him but he didn't stir so does she.

From under the shade of the leaves in the tree, she heard Forg called out to her. Only then, she broke the staring spell that befell them both.

'I didn't see anything interesting in here...It's just a tree –a big one, yeah but nothing else.", Forg exclaims more as he looks around. "And by the way, I guess we should be heading back to class." He suggests, though he sees that Maiden needs no reminding as he saw her heading a back to the building. He throws a quick glance at the window at the second floor but after seeing no one in there, he took that as a signal that everyone else is settled down for the afternoon classes. He quickly ran after Maiden in a beat.

From his place near the window, Hikaru let's out a sigh. He vaguely reminded himself of lessons in etiquettes at how blatant staring is considered rude. He settles back into his seat opens a book and tries to read on something. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her enter the classroom and silently takes her seat beside him. He tried his best to keep his composure and not let his mind wander back to his or _their_ recurring eye contacts and that long one of that. He cleared his throat promptly making her tense as it seems and out of impulse he spoke a reminder in passive yet commanding tone.

"You should be inside the class room ten minutes before the start of the class."

As she gathers her book and arranges her stuff to distract herself and keep her thoughts off the unusual interactions she had with the guy sitting a mere foot away from her, she vaguely wonders what could he be thinking right during those moments. Just then, she hears him clear his throat she almost grimaced in anticipation of him asking her about something he finds unusual that she knows no idea of. But then, his words, and the tone he used as he spoke, rather pique her dormant annoyance of the guy.

 _You should be inside the class room ten minutes before the start of the class._ She turns to look at him slightly gaping but huffed in annoyance upon seeing him busy reading a book…or so it seems.

"Alright" she muttered bitterly but relieved somehow. Somehow she needed not to explain her actions to him especially. She'd rather not.

The classes in the second half of the day went quicker than she realizes. It's three o' clock in the afternoon when the teacher dismissed the class but not after making everybody stay for a shorter time so that they can have their homeroom teacher back for some reminders. It was not long until Ms Keiko arrived and everyone listened. The announcement merely is about school calendar activities which they more or less they already knew of through the handouts and student handbooks. Also, Ms. Keiko welcomed Maiden once more encouraging her about her stay and assuring her of good company throughout the year and as if their awkward silent encounters weren't at all enough, she was shocked when the homeroom teacher called out the class president who will be showing her around the school as part of the protocol for new students especially transferees.

It was _him_. Again.

"Hikaru will gladly show you around the school facilities and the clubs you might be interested in." beams Ms. Keiko as she motioned them both to stand up to get started.

She calls it a day for everyone and the rest of the class gathered in groups some heading out straight and the others seem to be attending their own after-school-clubs. Hazel with Traxor in tow are headed in what she hears the male say 'dojo' not before a black-haired bespectacled girl bid them 'goodluck' while announcing her trip to the school library. Everyone seems to have something to keep them busy after school and she…. She glances to Hikaru who tentatively looks back at her. Well, she is left alone with the annoying seatmate who turns out to be their class president for the time being.

"Let's go" he tells her as he walks and stops by the door inviting her to join him.

She timidly complies, reminding herself to just get over this without another stash of awkwardness.

In truth, he had almost forgotten about this being a protocol. In reality, he feels unprepared in doing this activity with her than anyone else but he tries to set the uncertainty and consciousness aside for the task at hand.

"Hi.", he says unsure why he is saying so. "Hikaru..I...", pausing at his uncharacteristic stutter. "I will be showing you around.", he says finally while holding out his right hand to shake with hers.

"Ah..yeah." she answers, mentally scolding herself for the lame response. "Maiden.." even mentally slapping herself for mimicking his tone but took his hand nonetheless. They shake hands lightly twice but too soon, she withdraws as if she's electrocuted by the touch. "After you, then.", she added. She let her shoulder lax as he turns to walk ahead.

She takes her walk a comfortable meter behind as she follows his lead. It was only then, she notices his entire appearance. He seems to be head taller with lean built and broad shoulders. His hair an unusual dark shade of green and from what she remembers his sharp-looking eyes are the shade of gray mixed with blue above an aristocratic nose. His skin is also fair and appears to be smooth. The features pieced together, she is well aware that the guy with whom she feels awkward being with is indeed a very good-looking one. He can actually put to shame those Prince characters she used to read about from fairy tale books. Is this why she's feeling uneasy about him all along? She frantically shook her head as if that would alleviate her mind of the thoughts. She tried to rethink back the way he looked at her in the classroom. What he had been smirking about after having glued his sight on her face? Did she look funny back there? And what about that look he gave her during lunch? Rethinking about his previous actions leaves her more confused and the more confused she is, the more annoyed she becomes.

He walked ahead of hers, straightening up his face to mean business masking his own internal chaos. But then gathered his wit start talking her out bits about the school facilities in the building they were in to the next adjoining one, they walked past the school grounds, the benches and some shrubberies in the side, to the library, administrative offices, registrar's office and clinic infirmary. Their next stop is the building that houses full sports club facilities.

"Anything in them you find interesting?", he inquires as they were headed towards the last hall of the sports building. " Feel free to inquire with the officers.", he added when she appears to be distracted glancing to her sides as if looking for something..

"Is there a—", Maiden begins to ask, though distractedly but was cut off by the sight of the last facility they visited.

"And this the Archery Club training field…", he announces, internally pleased he had her attention on the subject.

"I used to be a part of the Archery club in my previous school. ", she shares inspite of herself. She never realizes she's beaming at him as though he had presented the best news of the day.

Looking at her now, he realizes, that was the first time she smiles for the entire day and it is beautiful. Her smile highlighted more of her features…She really is this beautiful. His eyes softened at the sight.

"You like it.", it was a statement and not a question. Suddenly becoming aware of the change in their moods, he looks away from her to some few club members working around.

"Maiden!" calls out a male voice that the both of them spun around to see Forg approaching.

***A.X.******

When Forg realizes it that Maiden is walking around the archery club training pitch, he immediately rushed to her side barely registering the girl is with company of another male. Said guy side stepped to his right to make room for his intervention. He had been around with complete strangers the whole day and although he easily makes few acquaintances from his own class, he looks forward to being with someone he knew above everyone else and spotting her in the loose crowd then gives him a sense of relief.

"I thought I'd see you here.", he says looking down at her face noting the transition of her expression from surprised to confused to her usual nonchalance.

"' Thought you should know." she replies dryly looking back at the group of students setting up target dummies in practice field. Her gaze shifted past him to the person to his side and following her line of gaze, he realized he has come to intervene in an ongoing student affair. Forg visibly stepped back apologetic of his action.

"Oh, I'm sorry...", he says looking at Hikaru who is looking at both of them. "You must be showing her around..", he added. He himself had been in the same exercise with their own class president awhile back.

"It's fine. ", Hikaru tosses in with wave of hand. "I was about to dismiss her already. The archery ground is our last stop anyway.", he adds casually the knawing disappointment of not being able to prolong Maiden's company with him set aside. He gave the two one last look back and forth but rested on the newly arrived male.

Hikaru willed himself to remain as calm as possible trying his best to ascertain his senses for all he know he could've been taking things wrongly-or feels them wrongly. For the record, he already had a whirlwind of uncertainties ever since he laid eyes on Maiden up until this very moment. His musings were suddenly interrupted with the sound of said girl's voice.

"Hikaru, this is Forg..", she pauses wondering if her introduction seems abrupt if necessary at all but ethics tells her she should...at least do so. "Forg, this is Hikaru, our class president."  
Both males reached out and shook hands briefly as they did, Maiden caught a glimpse of Forg's eyes slightly narrowing. Hikaru on the other hand seems to press his lips on a hard line but otherwise more calm. No words are said and for some reason, she thought the air hung heavily around them but quickly dismissed said notion as their hands broke apart. "See you around, then.", Hikaru bids sounding more like to Forg than her which was responded by a nod.  
In a few bit, her tour companion starts walking away from them. She throws a glance on his retreating figure that was obstructed from her view when Forg side stepped facing her.

"Shall we go home together?", he says beaming at her.

She just nods at him looking around she sees few more students wheel crates of archery equipment as well as target dummies. She may perhaps reserve her membership the following day. She turns to face Forg who was a good few meters away waiting for her to join him. She was about to make her way towards him when a heavy cart was wheeled across her path she abruptly halted at the interception however, the person behind the tall stack of items noticed her presence a little too late. He reins his hold on the handle intent on maneuvering the wheels the other way too quick that the action causes the crates to wobble and shake.  
Alarm washed over Forg at the sight.  
Maiden was quick to step back, however but not far enough to dodge the top crate falling off the stack. In a flash, she was pushed off to the side to the ground. The sound of a loud crash followed by a groan and shrieks of alarm from the onlookers rang to her ears. Quickly, she regains herself to look back at what had ensued. A few feet away from where she was standing a while ago was Forg beneath a clutter of supplies off from the crate. Her eyes went wide. Students and club members went rushing to them quickly assisting her and him. Some people darted to where she recalls the direction of the school clinic.

She quickly got to her feet and rushed to Forg's now crouched figure. He'd been forcing himself to stand but to no avail. Her eyes locked into the torn fabric of his left leg of khaki uniform seeping with blood. A sharp object had slice him there-an arrowhead she assumes.

"F-Forg..." she stammered, "..Why did you...", she tries to reprimand him for what he did but she was beyond shock and more worried to say anything.

"Maiden, I'm fine...It's nothing.."

"...!"

Two nurses- a male and a female arrived and carefully sat him down the wheel chair they brought along. The male nurse took him to the infirmary while the other one approached her.

"Are you hurt anywhere, my dear?" she heard her say. She just shook her head. "M-My friend. He's the one hurt", she responded weakly, her mind swarmed with guilt thinking it should have been her and not him. She tries to regain her composure and quickly ran in the direction of the clinic.

****A.X.****

After parting ways with Maiden and Forg, Hikaru decides to meet Reinjenna in the library. He intends to discuss a great deal of concern that occurred that day and also considers the _others_ to join in. He was about to drop calls to the rest when he overheard some students talking loudly about an accident. He strained his ears to get better cues of their discussion.

'..new students...'

'..haven't seen them before..'

'..hurt ...God! Seen the wound!'

'...the blond...so pretty..!'

'Archery..'

His mind raced as he pieced together those fragments of conversation. He debated whether to walk back to the archery training pitch or head straight to the school clinic.

"Hikaru, nii-san!", calls out a familiar voice from behind. He turns to see his younger sister approaching him and stopped huffing to catch her breathe.

"Colleen! What is it?", he asks his voice laced with a hint of alarm of what seems to be urgent.

"Keiko-!", Colleen blurts out immediately realizing her slide. She covers her mouth and tried to speak more calmly. " _Ms._ Keiko summons us in the 'meeting room'. It seems very important. ", Colleen supplies her voice growing more hushed as she speaks.

"I was actually about to...", Hikaru pauses looking around as though searching for something rather than making sure no one is within hearing range.

"What's wrong?", Colleen inquires furrowing her brows. She also can't help but grow anxious by the minute.

"Did you hear about an accident a while ago?", Hikaru asks quickly which earned a gasp from his younger sister. Her reaction confirms her answer.

"That's what Kei- Ms. Keiko wants to tell something about!", she mentally berates herself for always forgetting the honorific.

"W-What?"

 _Do 'they' have something to do with this? Is Maiden hurt?_

Hikaru is surprised at his own train of thought but dismissed the second one immediately.

"Look...I want to check on something very quickly.", he turns back to the direction of the Archery training pitch.

"Hey, nii-chan! No fair, I'm coming with you!" she whined and stalks behind him.

They arrived at the place of incident and immediately noticed a group of Archery club members tidying up some clutters on the ground. Hikaru also sees the archery club president holding a blood-stained arrow.

"Hikaru!", said person calls out upon him. "Jeez, I'm so sorry for what happened.", the president says as he walks towards him and Colleen.

"Ren.", he acknowledges him gazing down at the arrow in his hand.

"Those are new kids from your class, right?", Ren continued. "One of them got wounded in a freak accident earlier." he says tossing the arrow in the tray of equipment for clean up for later. "That guy was very quick to save the blonde girl, though.", he grimaced at the thought.

"It was Forg.", Hikaru mutters.

We fetched the nurses in quickly.", Ren continues. "It might take him a few stitches, I suppose.", he says running a hand in his hair. Hikaru realizes his agitation on this as the toll of the incident will definitely fall onto the club no matter whose fault it is. They will save the investigation for later, for now, they will have to attend to the students' welfare. As if hearing his thoughts on this, Ren sighs.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the school, hidden away from the eyes of the many students and faculty, loud and angry screeches of a young female echo in the walls of a marble room followed by an incoherent whimpering sound.

"I- I think he just died.", says a male voice in a nervous tone.

"As if that'll ever happen.", replies a female voice followed by a sigh.

"God, I think we messed on this one really bad. ", says another female voice.

All three of them sigh simultaneously as they look back at the closed door in front of them the sounds and noises on the other side can be heard faintly. Just suddenly, the door opened with a surge of wind from the inside, the sheer force of which almost detaching the big piece of wood from its hinges.

The three spectator sweatdropped. The force of the wind materialized on their back, doing a poor job of concealing itself from view. They don't need too to turn their heads to know that said being is rattling madly from fear.

Emerging from the shadows, Keiko was seething.

"Come back here you moron!", she grumbled.

Upon seeing her, the small being shook even more holding on tightly to the three people that barricade him from Keiko. Said girl slowly stalks towards him with a menacing stance-like a predator to a prey.

"NAORRRRUUUU!"

Hearing his name said in such a way, he gulped.

Hard.

Almost instantly, a hoarse scream tore from his throat.

"Hazel, Traxor, Reinjenna, HELP!"

***end of Chapter 1***


	2. Chapter II: Puzzle

**Author's Note** : I typed the whole chapter in my phone. I type everywhere XD. I don't know. This update's a slow progression.

 **Disclaimer** : AX: Defenders of the Universe and characters belong to Mr. Dexter Roxas (and I'm just a potato fan who doesn't even have the courage to promote this piece).

Chapter II

 **Puzzle**

It was hell on earth. No, scratch that. It was hell on the piece of earth they were in with an angry Keiko. Naoru's mind raced on the events that day that brought him his current state of mishap. He will not deny it is his fault. He only wanted to get away from the fairy's wrath, and hope his absence will make her anger subside.

For now.

Or he can clear up his mind and think of a possible turnaround and make up for his mistake. What can he do? Or say?  
He summoned the remaining pinch of bravery that he could muster and tried to speak.

"K- Keiko...nnn..", he begins fully aware of her narrowing eyes on him. He released his clutch on Traxor's coat upon realizing the sounds of said male's complaint. "Let me explain.", he pleaded still partly concealing himself behind Hazel, Traxor and Reinjenna.

There was beat of silence after which, Keiko's demeanor marginally relaxed.

"Right.", Keiko replies not looking at him. She suddenly felt tired. She's even surprised that her 'teacher' guise is not yet wearing off despite the stress and strain of the long day. Her shoulders lightly slumped as she leaned on the edge of the only desk in the quarter. Reinjenna joins her putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Naoru took this as signal for him to start his recount of his side of story.

" I know how tough our days are. I can sense you struggling about it too. ", says Naoru. "The thrill of having found out that one in my class got the better of me. I know. " He then sighs feeling defeated. "I thought that maybe, another one is just nearby."

"And you assumed it was her?", Keiko shots, though more calmly than earlier. She knew the answer herself very well.

"I was confused about her aura. Hers is so extraordinarily concealed somehow that I thought it must be her skill."

"But then, we can't just put our suspicion to test. It's dangerous. Look at what happened. This world is very much different from the rest. "

At her words, Hazel, Reinjenna and Traxor looked at one another.

"I know...I know...and I am sorry. I really am. ", says Naoru.

Keiko sighs dramatically.

"Good thing that kid's injury wasn't that severe and that he happen to be there for Maiden.", she pauses contemplating her thoughts. "We can't afford to hurt anyone outside the _group_ in the quest of finding them all but still inflicting injury upon anyone let alone using magic in a non-magical world is one thing we've always avoided in these past four weeks!"

The five of them fell silent. Has it already been that long since they stepped in to this another parallel world? The one which give them the most difficulty due to the many restrictions to consider—one most specifically, forbidding the use of magic?

"I wonder...". It was Reinjenna who spoke earning the attention of the other four.

"...if we can already reveal ourselves to Forg. It won't be too long until we do anyway."

"What do you mean?",Hazel inquired quickly recovering from her gapping. She knew her friend has good opinion on matters when she does.

"I know it's rather premature but then we don't have much time. As we already know, this world is way too different than the rest and finding our subjects is like searching a needle in a haystack. Not being able to use magic and skills is also taking up against our nature."

"So, do you think we can go otherwise?", Traxor asks excitement evident in his tone.

"Of course not.", Reinjenna replies quickly as she looks back at Keiko. "Well...a little bit actually", she amended eyeing the fairy for a hint of disapproval.

Naoru looked back and forth between the two listening as they speak. As much as he wants to make amends for his earlier indulgence in the prohibited use of magic, he vaguely thought that they may end up giving in. He is fully aware that time is ticking fast and that they are hardly making a progress with all the inhibitions they were considering. His mind drifted back to the blonde girl he had seen with Forg earlier. She seems... _different_ in way that he couldn't put into words to describe. Still, he could be getting it wrong.

Should he do something? He probably needs a hand on this one.

"So I thought that taking him in early will give us additional hand in our search. His acquaintance to this world will be of help...", Reinjenna continues her suggestion as if speaking out loud Naoru's recent contemplation.

"Woahh...Amazing, Reinjenna!", Traxor exclaims flailing his arm comically. "Yeah, I would want a dude search buddy to work with! You girls are...—"

"Are what?",Hazel cuts in fist raised ready to pounce the blabbering companion who chuckled nervously at her threatening stance.

"Ah..well..."

"Remind me please that you are the grand Prince of Chantreux, will you?!"

Their little commotion was interrupted by a phone ring. Keiko takes out the device from her pocket.

"It's Hikaru.", she says seeing the ID. Four expectant eyes are instantly on her as she takes the call.

"Right...Uh-huh... Yeah, meet us in the room after. ...See you then, bye."

Keiko huffs as she pressed the 'End Call Button'. As a precaution, they keep their conversations over electronic devices at minimal. They would only give away small details, codes and hints with careful wording. So far, cell phones are handy but if given more freedom, they'd rather have mental conversations if that wouldn't disrupt the balance of the nature of the world they are in. Many times, she wondered how the dwellers in this world survive without magic but looking down at object in her hand; She realizes she lived a thousand years without the aid of these kinds of technology. Such a distance. Such a difference.

"He will be here in a few while."

****A.X.****

Sliding his phone back in his pocket, Hikaru turns back to the infirmary. He was yet again greeted by the sight of Maiden standing near the bedside where Forg is seated. The school doctor is giving him first aid treatment for his rather large cut. There is a limit to the number of persons allowed to come in and Ren and Hikaru deemed it fitting that Maiden takes the spot hence, both males remained outside and only able watch through a window.

"My members told me that if it wasn't for the guy, this girl here would have gotten really hurt, if not, worse than he is now.", recounted Ren. "Lucky save there."

Hikaru just shrugged on his last comment. "Yeah...maybe.", he says not completely believing himself looking back at Maiden who seems to notice him gazing. He was sure her brows were knitted with worry but just as she glanced at her, she reverted back to her neutral nonchalant expression. Almost immediately, she averted her eyes to look back at Forg who took back her attention him. He watches them converse over something he couldn't make out of. But then, immediately, he questioned his own curiosity. It's almost as if he's prying on a private conversation. He shouldn't be concerned, should he?

An arm wormed itself to his right one and instantly, he was pulled away from his thoughts.

Colleen would always attempt to startle him whenever he is left alone in his state of reverie. "Nii-san", she says looking up at him. "It was _them_?", she asks quietly.

He picks up the question easily and responds just as quiet as possible. "It was _him_.", he answers flatly.

"Oh..."

Both of their attentions went back to the blonde girl who is approaching in their direction towards the door.

She bowed slightly when she stepped out to meet three people waiting outside. Maiden briefly paused at the newly arrived girl standing beside Hikaru but saved her curiousity for the matter at hand.

"I called my chauffeur, he'll be here any minute now.", Maiden announces as she glances at the three of them. "I'll take care of this from here."

"Are you sure?", Hikaru asks.

"It's fine, actually. He's got a personal doctor though. He can't get any comfortable if it weren't someone who looked after him since he's seven.", she supplies further feeling uncomfortable at sharing these bit of information.

"Wow...", Colleen exclaims in awe before she could hold it in. 

Hikaru himself thought through what she said making sense of her and her _friend_ 's reserved demeanor. Even considering being new students, still, they both have some air of nonchalance and almost snob nature that's common to the sons and daughters of the rich.

He mentally shook his head at that.

He almost forgot he is with presence of Ren who now speaks with Maiden apologizing to her repeatedly. He didn't miss the look in Archery Club president's eyes as he talks to the girl.

He couldn't blame him, though.

He looks back inside the infirmary and saw Forg eyeing on Maiden. His eyes flickered to him and for a split second, he thought he'd seen him squinted his eyes and almost scowled at him.

 _Possessive_. His mind said before he could stop it.

A few minutes later and few more attempts by the resident physician to convince Forg to be sent to the hospital, Maiden was approached by a group two men clad in black suits who they realized are her securities of sorts. Hikaru watched as they briefly talked. Then, the two of them requested the assistance of the nurses to wheel their patient to the car park near the gate where they bid goodbyes and strings of apologies courtesy of Ren.

The sun is almost low in the sky as Hikaru and Colleen watched the car disappear in view down the road. Ren also excused himself to attend to the remaining activities of his club.

"We should go now. They're still waiting", he says to Colleen.

*****A.X.******

"So how do we go about telling Forg about our mission and his involvement to it without scaring him off?"  
Keiko asks to no one in particular but more like thinking aloud her musings.

"We could straight up talk to him in private. Right?", Traxor tosses in.

"Nah, that's just not right. He'll probably think it's out-of-the-blue that we suddenly are after him. Plus, we also have to come up with something that will make him believe us at once so that we no longer have to convince him.", Reinjenna says.

"Don't forget that after the incident today, he'll be probably not be around for a while.", Keiko reminds them.

Naoru stiffens at the innocent comment but made no retort. Guilty, as he was with his earlier blunder, his thoughts are still on the blonde girl.

There was a faint knock on the door signaling the Hikaru and Colleen's arrival.

Reinjenna stands up to get the door followed by Hazel.

A beaming Colleen waves in greeting "Hi everyone!".

"Hello Colleen.", Reinjenna greets back returning her smile. "...Hikaru.", she acknowledges with a nod.

"Sorry we're late.", Hikaru says as he walked into the room noting that everyone seems to have already started in discussion of matters regarding Forg.  
Colleen who already sat with Keiko in the couch starts chatting about the incident.

"It's fine. Figures...you can provide more input on this one than any of us.", Reinjenna chuckles.

"Ahh... _Figures_ you already laid out your ideas.", he replies smiling.  
He then walks over to take a seat beside his sister missing the way bespectacled girl lightly gapped him with a light blush on her cheek.

Reinjenna quickly regains herself and joined in the small group as they fill in the newly-arrived of their earlier discussions.

After a few minutes of thinking and rethinking the events of the day, Hikaru has made up his mind.

"I agree on what you said, Reinjenna.", he says nodding at the girl. " I think I know a how we can tell Forg about it."

***end of Chapter 2*** 


	3. Chapter III: Comrades

**Author's Note:** It took me time to upload my lame writing…teheee! But then, I feel motivated to go on with this now. Two things! Firstly, thank you for the one follower! Hahah! I thought my work would forever be undiscovered but then, someone kind enough gave me follow. Whether or not you read this, Jack; Thank you still. Secondly, I got good news from the owner and creator and it inspired me more to continue this story. It'll be a secret for now **Hohoho!**

 **Disclaimer:** Adeniss X belongs to Mr. Dexter Roxas.

 **Chapter III**

 **Comrades**

Maiden sat down in her bed feeling unusually tired. She sleepily lets her back fall on the soft mattress as she relaxes.

Dinner with her parents, thankfully, isn't eventful...just kind of.  
Her mother kept on asking if she made many friends and looks forward to her inviting them over. Her father whose on a protective mode reminded of her morning escape and made her promise not to refuse being driven to school. She took that as an opening to relay her intentions not to have personal servants anymore but both parents frowned at the idea. She did not try to push her luck further when her mother started to rant dramatically about safety and kidnapping cases which sounded overrated coming from her. That and all the more reason she did not mention of the afternoon incident not liking the prospect of her mom over reacting on it or her father suggesting additional securities.

Her eyes snap open at the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned turning to her side away from the source of sound hoping that whoever is calling will eventually drop it off. When the ringing persisted, she reluctantly rose from her bed reaching for the interrupting device hitting answer key without bothering to check the caller ID and placing it in her ear.

"Hello?", she answers lazily lying flatly back on her bed.

"Hello, Maiden?", answers the voice on the line. She slapped a hand on her forehead for forgetting to drop him a call but then she excused that he might still be in the attendance of his doctor.

Still.

"Forg...I'm sorry. How are you doing? "

"I'm fine!", he answered quickly a little louder as if he'd been poked. "Really..", he says more calmly and then cleared his throat. "I'm fine now.."

There was a beat of silence before she answered contemplating his response.

"I should have been more careful...It's my faul—"

"No!", he cuts her. "I mean..don't apologize... It's not your fault.", she heard him sigh heavily.

Hearing him seemingly agitated, she inquired once more, "Ummn...you sure you're alright?"

Another beat of silence before he spoke again.

"I just called...to check on you...I'll see you..'bye."

"Hey, wait..wha—"

She took the phone off her ear and glared at the screen with the ended call notification at the display blinking back at her.

"Weird. I don't remember him complaining he hit his head or something.", she huffed.

She tossed the phone to her pillows and went for the bathroom.

She took her cardigan off leaving her with a short-sleeved baby collar shirt and as she passes by the mirror, she finally takes notice of the expanse of a bruise that runs from her right elbow to the base of her forearm that she'd been adamant about ignoring the pain of. She examines it for a while thinking to herself that it might take time to heal.

"I'm fine...really.", mimicking Forg's tone over the phone as she reminds herself that it's nothing compared to her friend's wound. She blows a stray lock dangling in her nose and proceeded to clean herself up and retire for the night.

***A.X***

"Woah...you have a beautiful girlfriend, eh?" Traxor commented curiously peering up at him as soon as he laid his phone back on the bedside table.

He liked the sound of that but didn't show it. He furrowed his brows in mocked annoyance at the redhead's prying. "Just...what do you guys want?" he asked growing more impatient and agitated at the sight of the five people who managed to sneak inside his room unbeknownst to the entire house's occupants.

"I'm sorry...We know it's not a good time to talk and that you needed some rest but...please listen.", a girl who introduced herself as Hazel says in a pleading tone.

Forg was slightly taken aback and then looked around at his visitors. His fists on his lap marginally relaxed as he willed himself to calm and try to absorb what is being told by him to understand.

Stating it simply, these people are trying to _recruit_ him into an organization that will take down an impending evil. The idea was so absurd. It was so out of this world but then, these people claimed themselves so.

In haste, he excused himself and dialed Maiden's number not only to check on her but to anchor himself on what he thinks a remain of his sanity. He closed his eyes the entire time he was talking to her hoping that his unexpected visitors will vanish themselves as soon as he's done with the call.

To no avail.

"I guess...we just have to show you then.." Hikaru finally says interrupting him from his stuphor. "Colleen."

Colleen approached his seated form and crouched by his feet. She looked up and smiled sweetly up at him and abruptly grabbed his injured leg folding the portion of his pyjama pants up to his knee revealing the freshly-bandaged swelling wound. He winced at the sudden action but before he could form a retort, he saw the girl's hand on the wound glow green and he instantly felt a soothing feeling that he promptly relaxed.

 _What the...?_

"There!", Colleen stood up happily glancing down at him after a minute of her magic work.

Forg gaped at her and looked down at his still-bandaged leg and wiggled it shocked about not feeling pained at all.

Colleen chuckled to herself as he hastily removed the bandage to see his fully healed good-as-new skin.

He was bewildered and amazed at the same time.

Everyone in the room fell silent waiting for him to say something as he looked around.

"Please believe us.", Reinjenna says in a pleading tone as his eyes laid on her form.

He slumped in his seat half-wishing the entire thing is a dream while a part of him whispers to throw caution to the wind and agree on this undertaking.

He runs a hand in his now ruffled hair and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. I believe you guys. What do you want me to do?"

Everyone and felt relieved hearing his consent. Traxor went to his side and playfully threw a punch on his shoulder while the two other girls cheerily welcomed him.

A faint smile graced on Hikaru's lips as he approached the new guardian.

"Welcome.", he holds out his hand to shake Forg's hand for the second time that day which the latter took in a friendlier state than the previous one.

***A.X.****

A sigh left his mouth the second time that morning.

Despite being healed, Forg still had to continue pretending to be injured and had to rest and miss school as originally prescribed by his doctor.  
He barely had a sleep though. He thought about what has been revealed to him and how overwhelming every part of it is.

He lay flat on his bed staring at the ceiling recalling at what had ensued in this same room the night before. He begins to realize what agreeing to this so-called mission means. He could be away from this world and would travel in some parallel universe, there might be dangers ahead and there might be a chance of not being able to return if they fail. It would be very soon once they find the last of the guardians who according to Hikaru, is among in this world.

His musings brought him back to Maiden as he thought about being away from the girl. He never liked the idea of distancing himself from her but the circumstances lead him to—one being the need to keep secrets from her from here on.

He has never felt this conflicted before.

***A.X.****

Maiden struggled to avoid the glances thrown into her direction as she passes the hallways on her way to class. Yesterday's event spread quickly and it seems that people didn't have anything to talk about in a long time that this is news to them. Even her classmates wouldn't let her go and began asking her about the occurrence as soon as she stepped in to the room.

"Maiden! How have you been?"

"Eh...I'm..."

"I heard it was you who got hurt really bad?"

"Eh..no..?"

"Who is that boy who saved you...?"

"..."

A question after the other;

Loud chatters;

And a vein popping in her temple;

 _This is annoyance._ She thought to herself.

She heard two subtle knocks behind her and it seems to silence the noise as her classmates look past her.

She peered behind her shoulder and saw Hikaru looking down at her with a blank expression on his face. His lips shifted to a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

His eyes momentarily locked with hers but he broke the gaze to look ahead to no one in particular.

He greets everyone warmly.  
"Alright guys. Today, no one will bug Maiden on anything regarding yesterday, okay?", he paused. "You're scaring your new classmate here!", he added jokingly.

She swore she had seen some of girls melted looking back at him.

 _Fangirls_. She thought not sure why it annoys her even more.

The small swarm dispersed after muttering their agreement. Hikaru motioned her to walk forward and she complied.

Maiden felt grateful at his intervention and thought to herself that maybe he wasn't that annoying after all. She also talked herself into being a little nicer to him, in her mind at least, on account of yesterday's event. It was probably part of his job as the class president but still she appreciates him being there for her friend.

"Thank you.", She says softly to him as they sat down.

Hikaru paused in the midst retrieving a book from his bag to look back at her. He took his time before responding and let his eyes remain fixated on her serene beautiful face.

"I apologize for the trouble.", He finally says looking at her intently.

The way he worded it sounded like she's hearing it from a person from the old times. She internally chuckled at his tone but then, she chose to shrug the thought.

"It's not a big deal.", she says suddenly feeling uncomfortable of his staring that she looked ahead of her.

"It is. For me.", he says softly as he also took his eyes off her in favor of the blackboard.

His manner of speaking, gives her an impression that he has been apologizing for some greater offense other than being inconveniently mobbed by a string of questioning of their classmates.  
She looks back at him wondering about his cryptic remarks and she doesn't feel like wanting the conversation to go on.

"No harm done. It's fine", she says in a dismissive tone getting herself busy by taking out her notes and pen.

 _There is harm done_. Hikaru thinks to himself giving up his insistence sensing her discomfort.

***A.X.****

Time passed by quickly and only by noon did Maiden feel Forg's lack of presence in the school.

He wasn't there to join her for lunch.

She decided she'll take a trip to the cafeteria, grab some sandwiches and find a place under the shades in the school grounds.

She was about to make her leave when she heard a voice calling her name. She spun around to see Hazel and a girl who she remembered being called Reinjenna. Both girls are smiling warmly at her.

It was Hazel who spoke first. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

She was about to turn down the invite in favor of her earlier plan but realizes that her new classmates are being friendly and trying to keep her company. It was a nice gesture and turning down the offer wouldn't sound so good while she's a new student whose only known friend is someone who can't be around courtesy of her careless act.

She only hoped not to be asked about anything regarding the incident.

"Yes, you should join us! I suppose it'll be fine with your boyfriend-Ugh!" The babbling Traxor doubled clutching the side of his stomach putting up a pained face to Hazel who just nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, Maiden. Please don't mind him." says a sweet smiling Hazel. "Let's go."

Before she could even say 'yes', she was flanked by the two girls and started walking with her out of the classroom.

"Hey...!"

The three girls turned to the direction of the voice to see a brown-haired girl, who Maiden remembers from yesterday.

Reinjenna greeted back, "Hello, Colleen!"

Colleen returned her smile so with Hazel's until her attention zeroed to the girl in the middle. Surely, she and her brother had been with her the day before and noticed her pretty face but it was only today when she could look so openly straight.

 _So beautiful_. Her thoughts sounding an airy gasp at that.

"H-Hi!", she greeted slightly stammering in awe.

Maiden only nodded still looking back at her but decided to form words to greet back when the girl spoke once more.

"I'm Colleen!", she says smiling and offering her hand. She saw her slightly surprised expression and hesitation as she slowly accepts the handshake.

When their hands touch, hopeful as she was, her face fell but immediately recovered as she hears her speak.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maiden."

 _Now that was...angelic._

She was suddenly feeling overwhelmed and confused at the same time that her eyes remained fixated in her even as they let go of each other.

Like she didn't know whether to smile or frown.

Like being around this beautiful girl with a mysterious air about her makes her feel wary at the same time, eased.

She was in her conflicting state of mind when she sees her older brother approach their small gathering.

He throws a glance to Maiden and momentarily lingered and then to her and his expression is somewhat asking her what's going on.

"Big brother!", she smiles brightly thankful she could do sooner so as to divert the awkward feelings she had with the encounter.

Hikaru stood beside Colleen and she snaked an arm to his. He glanced at his sister's face and then back at Maiden who is already looking ahead when Hazel gave her a thug in the hand

For a second, he thought he'd seen her wince when Hazel's arm looped around her right one.

He kept the thought to himself when Colleen starts chatting with him.

"I'm hungry, nii-san.", she whines with a tentative pout as their group proceed walking to the cafeteria.

***A.X.****

 _One...two...three..hmmn…._

 _C_ olleen paused her counting in her mind to scoop some ice cream in her cup. She pressed the spoon in her lips after taking a bite and looked up as if in deep thought. She discretely glanced sideways to her right seeing Maiden silently finishing her food and then slowly to her right and took notice of her brother whose eyes just left the sight of the girl beside her.

 _Four!_

She furrowed her brows and pouted her lips and then giddily took another scoop of her sweet treat.

"What's up, Colleen?"

She looks across the table to Reinjenna who is seated her brother's left.

"N-Nothing!", she chuckles to herself. She will have her inquiries to her brother later when they are alone.

Suddenly, Traxor started waving his hand frantically and everybody in the table except Maiden followed his line of vision. The latter only did so out of curiosity seeing everyone does and as Traxor's loud call so commanded.

"Kaze!"

**end of Chapter Three**

A/N: Some of my friends ship Kaze and Maiden and been pestering the author to write something about them and I'm just a popcorn grabber who's on the watch whether they're gonna win his favor or not. I'm a hardcore HikaruXMaiden fan but it wouldn't hurt to find out Sir Dex writes something about them too. LOL. ( I wanna see a jealous Hikaru…badly)


	4. Chapter IV: Seclusion

**Chapter IV: Seclusion**

Kaze quietly approached the table where the group is sat. He had known them for quite a while and considers them as friends. He mentally recalled the names he had been introduced to noting each one's presence. He knows everyone in this group.

Except one.

Is she 'one of them'? He should have been told or he would find out nevertheless.

"Kaze. Had your lunch yet? You can join us!" Hazel gladly invited.

"I'm fine. Thanks.", he answers in monotone.

His line of vision passes to the girl seated between Hazel and Colleen who seems to notice his presence but appears to pay no attention. He then looks at Hikaru who seems to be reading his mental inquiry but his expression is not one to fill his question. He only nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"I'll see you later.", he says referring to the meeting that Hikaru called for after their classes.

He subtly waves a hand and as he turns his back, he peers down at the blonde girl in his peripheral view. He pressed his lips in a firm line and lightly narrowed his eyes and momentarily waited.

There was _nothing_.

He begins to walk away hearing Colleen bidding him goodbye followed by her babbling in the background. His sharp hearing caught a bit of her chatters one in which she summons the attention of someone in the table she called 'Maiden'.

****A.X.****

"Maiden-'ne-sama!", Colleen gushes out as Kaze makes his leave. "Is it okay if I call you that?" she asks somewhat shyly.

Maiden was slightly taken aback and hesitated a bit at the address. Colleen giggled lightly and she finds herself not wanting to turn her down as her adorable charm somehow gets to her.

"As you like..." she says much to Colleen's cheery applause. She feels her cheek warming that she returned to her food. Her eyes darted to Hikaru who she can tell had been watching the exchange. She quickly averted her gaze before he catches her looking.

After their lunch, the group walked back to the classroom and Colleen parted with them in a pathway leading to the middle school department.

From his place behind a pillar between his and the group's classroom, Kaze was silently watching them approach. He'd been waiting for Hikaru to pass a reliable distance to silently pass a message.

Just then, the blonde girl that Colleen referred to as Maiden turned to a corner. Her lips read like she's heading to the comfort room telling the others to proceed to the classroom. As soon as she turns away, Reinjenna spots him and the bespectacled girl turned to Hazel and Traxor wallking them with her to the room. He gives her that—always quick in reading the atmosphere and for that, he is thankful. Hikaru, whose back is on him, stayed rooted in his place and he took this as the best time to approach and relay his message.

As soon as he takes a step, pushing himself off from the wall he'd been leaning to, Hikaru also takes his.

Away from where he stood and to the direction of the comfort room.

 _What?_

****A.X.***

Hikaru is never someone who gets curious over something or someone to the point he will have to stalk after just to fill his uneasiness. He is not sure why but somehow, he thought of taking this chance to relieve him of his worry. But then again, he's never been the one who worries this much if it was not Colleen or a family. He just needed to make sure _she_ is alright maybe because he partly takes the blame to yesterday's mishap and that one way or another; they will eventually be taking responsibility of all the matters related to the quest of gathering all the guardians.

Including collateral effects to those outside the group that is.

He stopped by and leaned against the wall near the exit of the men's room beside the one for the ladies and waited. Toilet flushes, running water from the tap and hand dryer turned on and off faintly resounds in the background. For every tapping sounds of footsteps on the floor, he would subtly turn his head or simply sight from the corner of his eye. A couple more of people passes by and he didn't miss the some of the girls would throw him glances here and there or whisper something under their breathes and giggle to themselves.

He is suddenly beginning to feel uneasy about waiting for Maiden along the corridors that he took out his phone to distract himself and to somehow pretend to be into something. He has been staring at the device for quite a while when he hears silent footsteps from the girls' room. His eyes are immediately on hers and she is looking at him with a confused expression.

He continued to look back at her with a gaze he didn't realize becoming impassive even until he speaks.

"Your arm." he says, tucking back his phone in his pocket.

Her expression turned apprehensive for a little while before she reverted to her nonchalance or so she seems to try.

"W-What?"

"You're hurt."

He approaches as if wanting to prove his point but she takes a step back.

"It's nothing I can't manage."

"It's nothing you should manage."

He had caught her off guard and she tries to guise that by glaring at him not sure what to say.

He sighs. She sure is quite stubborn.

"I'll take you to the clinic. You need some cold press or something."

"N-No need.", she replies weakly as she starts walking away from him. She's growing anxious by the minute.

"Maiden."

At the sound of her name said in a soft plea, she stopped in her tracks.

He takes a step around her and lightly grabbed her good arm beckoning her to walk with him.

"...!" her sounds of protest hitched in her throat. She tries to pull her arm from his grip as they are approaching the corner going to the main hall where most students are.

"Hikaru...let go. You don't need to drag me there, okay?"

He stopped walking so did she and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't fathom. His lips are pressed in a firm line and his sharp eyes borders between impatience and something she couldn't put her finger on.

He did as he was told still not breaking eye contact. He also held his arm out gesturing to the hallway to the direction of the clinic.

She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him.

"You don't have to follow me too.", she says looking over her shoulder narrowing her eyes.

His expression stays impassive eyes trained on her. He half suspects she's been plotting an escape to this.

Who knows?

He read her lips' silent huff of annoyance as she turns back to the path  
heading to the clinic.

"We're going to be late, you know...?", she continued looking ahead of her hoping to buy herself out of it.

"I know.", he pauses waiting for her reaction. And even with her back on him, he could see how annoyed and restless she is. He's not sure whether it's a good idea to engage her to this. Part of him no longer wanted to if not only because that part of him, a seemingly selfish part of him, who wanted to keep her close to himself if only for as little as thirty minutes or of what's left until their next teacher arrives. But then he knows the teacher will not _yet_ arrive so that the _other part_ of him, the one who's playing the class president role, can have duties to accomplish.

"The next period teacher will be arriving late. It should be fine.", he answers offhandedly relieved that he is, at least, telling a truth. He takes bigger stride to catch up and walk alongside with her.

"Did the teacher tell you so? When?", she admonished.

"Phone.", he bit out peering down at her subtle pouting and annoyance.

 _So adorable._ His mind says before he could even stop himself.

They walked in silence until they turned to a corner and found the school clinic. It was one of the quietest places in school as it is when they arrived and it's more relieving that there is hardly anyone around who could see them.

Hikaru knocks twice and turned the knob. He then turned to look at Maiden who only furrowed her brows marginally but gave in nonetheless and walked on in to the door he held open for her.

"Oh, hi there!"

Two pairs of eyes turned at the direction of the voice of the nurse whose head peeks from behind a drape concealing their view of a patient at her attendance.

They hear her mutter instructions to whoever is currently in her care as she stands up to meet them.

She is an averaged height young woman with black hair tied in a neat pony tail wearing light blue scrubs. Her grayish eyes are framed with long lashes slight reduces to slits as she smiles at them.

"You were the students from yesterday.", she says looking at both of them. "What brings you here?", her eyes rested on Maiden who in turn looked at her with apprehensive eyes.

"Please have her arm checked.", was Hikaru's straightforward answer.

" Alright...?", the nurse beamed at Maiden as she approached her. "May I see? Can I take off your coat?", she says.

Maiden felt a little embarrased about the idea with Hikaru on the watch.

"Wha- here?", a blush crept on her cheek and she looked away.

"Come on it's fine.", she comes closer and murmured something to Maiden's ear. "You don't need to be shy in front of your boyfriend."

Maiden's eyes widened at her words.

"No...!"

There was a moment of silence as Hikaru watches them with eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I...it's not like that!", Maiden continues in her panicked state thankful that Hikaru didn't hear what the nurse have said.

The nurse only smiled as she continued to work to unbutton the sleeves of her coat. The next thing she knew is that the material is already being pushed off shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, he saw Hikaru abruptly turned away. For that, she is thankful.

He only looked back at them again as the nurse spoke once more.

"I think you sprained your elbow too.", she says furrowing her brows as she finished folding the long sleeves of her shirt. She then beckoned her to look to the mirror to their side as to give her a thorough look of her bad arm.

Maiden realized it wasn't just some bruise.

Hikaru approached them to see her injury and his brows furrowed as he did.

"Wait here. I'll get my supplies.", says the nurse as she disappears behind a partition to get some ice compress and her medical kit.

"Why you didn't tell about this yesterday?", he asks her as soon as the nurse is away.

Maiden could only look away from him at his display of worry. Her eyes fell back to the reflection of her arm in the mirror and to them both. She suddenly realizes they are standing so closely together that she promptly steps back to regain her personal space.

"It wasn't hurting that much yesterday."

"...But it is... earlier..."

"I thought...it'll just go away.", she answers back looking at him finally.

Hikaru sighs. He has never met someone this stubborn and she never seems to want to depend on others. He was used to people who do what he says, accepts his offer of help and agrees on what he may advice. She probably has a high tolerance for pain but that's beside the point.

The nurse came back with her medical kit ready in time for two knocks in the door and a few people entered the clinic. A young boy, a first year student, judging by the color of his tie, came to view sporting a gash in his left arm.

"Oh...", she gasps but was suddenly reminded of Hikaru and Maiden's prescence that she turned to them apologetic.

Realizing the inconvenience, Maiden sees this as an opening to get away with them and the situation.  
"Actually, I'm fi-"

She was cut off when Hikaru spoke.

"It's fine. I'll do it. ", he says calmly taking the medical kit.

"I'm so sorry... You two sit here.", the nurse says pointing to the infirmary bed. She then pulled the drape hanging in the rods above the bed to at least separate them from rest of the people in the clinic.

She rushed off to the students walked them towards the sink in the opposite direction of the room.

As soon as the nurse left them, Hikaru turns to Maiden who in turn looked away from him to the bed with crisp off-white sheets.

"Sit there.", she hears him say followed by the sound of a stool seat being pulled.

She did as she was told as he sat himself to a chair across her fully aware of her discomfort but never lets his facade give him away.

Because deep down, he is also fighting his nerves he mentally heaved a determined sigh.

He brought out the cold compress and beckoned her to stretch her bad arm out.

She did, wordlessly, albeit reluctantly but his movements are assuring and he surprises her with his measured skill in handling the medical kit. He seems pretty knowledgeable with use of everything in the nurse's medical supply pack. Her eyes went back and forth between him and her arm. The palm of his hand lightly brushed the underside of her elbow as he reaches for a packet of wet wipes. She stiffened a little more her eyebrow raised as if casting an unspoken query.

"Does it hurt?", he asks immediately taking her reaction as flinching.

"N-No.",she responds hating herself from her obvious stammering.

It was now his turn to cast him a questioning look and he did but his expression slowly softens.

"No. It's okay.", she dismissed.

Maiden couldn't fathom what kinds of chores he does that makes his palm and fingers a little rough and calloused. He doesn't strike her as someone who needs to work himself hard- at least not often, for him to bear such flaws. But then, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

He just continued working wiping the area around her elbow with the wet material and pat drying it ever carefully not wanting to illicit another pained reaction from her. He lets her arm lax for a while as he picks up a bottle of ointment and a spatula. He latters her elbow with the minty gel-like substance spread evenly in the swelling skin.  
He again lets her relax her arm as he retrieves a roll of bandage. This time, she extended her arm willingly and he took that as a cue that she's more than eager to get this over and done as quickly as possible.

After securing the bandage around her arm, he finally lets her arm rest lingering in it quite longer.

"I hope it isn't too tight.", he says, eyes meeting hers.

"It's not.", she replies quickly still feeling awkward at his display of concern as well as his proximity.

"Good then.", he smiles a little as he gathers the remains of the bandages and all the other medical supplies he used and placing them neatly back inside the box.

She just watched him and when he left to return the supplies to the nurse while she carefully unfold the sleeves of her blouse. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices her blazer hanging at the back of the chair near the little ward she's enclosed in. She stood up to walk towards it and pick it up when someone else's hand snatched the clothing quickly.

She looked up and quickly, Hikaru walked around her holding her coat by the neckline and shoulders.

"No need..I can-"

He suddenly slipped the coat to the injured arm first quickly but carefully and this caught her off guard once more that her good arm laxed to her side has also slipped into the armhole.

He drew up the piece of clothing to her shoulders all the while careful not to make any skin contact and swiftly walked past her. He made a half turn to look back at her with an impassive look in his face.

Her brows drew together sending him a sharp glare as her hands ball into a fist.

"Would you please stop prying too much?!", she uttered but as soon as she did, she regretted saying so.

It was now Hikaru's turn to get caught off guard though his surprised look slowly turns soft and back to being impassive at her display of annoyance. She seems alright about receiving help earlier but then he realized he probably shouldn't have become too concern to overdo his gestures.

"It's my job as the president to take care of my classmates.", he said offhandedly still confused of her mood change but tries to hide it.

He turns to the direction of the exit door and as the nurse meets him halfway, he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you.", he says.

He again turned to look at Maiden.

"We're going to be late."

With heavy feet, Maiden followed. She bowed lightly at the beaming nurse in passing and walked outside the clinic.

She maintained a good two-meter distance scowling behind him as he walks ahead. But then, deep inside, she feels a knawing guilt for the way she reacted.

He was nothing but kind and caring.

Only, she's not used to a stranger's act of kindness. No one besides her family and Forg, her childhood and only close friend has ever looked after her.

Or her annoyance of him from their yesterday's encounters is still rubbing onto her.

Or she gets too restless at his presence to the point that she's blowing off her normal demeanor everytime.

 _But why...?_

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and half-turned to her. Puzzled at his stance she mouthed a muffled inquiry but he beat her to it.

"I kind of felt this has happened before.", he says with an expression of someone telling a fond memory and as if she hadn't been unkind to him earlier.  
He realized late he shouldn't be mouthing cryptic remarks to anyone but he couldn't help himself. She will forget about this conversation later on anyway.

She will forget about him too.

"You're weird.", she huffed guising her release of breath she realized she's holding in anticipation of his comeback at her off behavior. She has no qualms of saying so even if she'd been plagued with guilt earlier because it is her and she says blunt things that put people off. But then, Hikaru never seems to get affected by any of it, if that is not weird enough.

She crossed her arms and walked past him. The air seems to get a little heavy with him around, she felt the need to get away and not talk to him for the rest of the day.

Talk about awkwardness.

"Yeah, maybe ...", he replies, his voice a faint sound behind her. She fought an urge to turn back to him but something in the way he sounded caught her off guard.

De ja vû. They call it. That familiar sensation he was talking about and she could not believe she's feeling it too. Not that she would admit it.

"We're going to be late!", she snapped to him not realizing she has echoed his off handed dialogue earlier.

Keiko approached pillar where the dark-haired young man stood waiting patiently.

"Hikaru will be here in a while." Keiko informed and she halted and leaned her weight by the window overlooking the schoolgrounds.

"Hn.", he simply grunted.

"Something is bothering you.", it's a statement rather than a question but Kaze agreed internally.

"That girl with Hikaru earlier."

"Huh? Who?", she pondered on and quickly realized his message. She knew what the members are up to all the time and who they get in touch with during the day. She suddenly remembers a particular blonde who Hikaru accompanied to the clinic after the lunch time.

"Ahh..Maiden!", she beamed. "What about her?"

Kaze looked ahead to the red-orange sun retreating in the afternoon sky. He watches a group of birds flying altogether a in 'V' formation turning to an invisible curve. One of the birds slightly detached from the tailing end as they move about it seems to dwindle and fall off the formation.

"She is nothing like anyone in this world." Kaze firmly responded. He saw Keiko's eyes visibly widened. He slowly faces her as he speaks. "Moreover, she is nothing like anyone in all the other worlds."

***end of Chapter 4*** 


	5. Chapter V: The Protected

**Disclaimer:** AX: Defenders of the Universe or the now revised to **Aeon X** (according to the writer, creator Dexter Roxas), not owned by me. Please follow the **A.X. Zero Genesis,** the prequel story of the original Funny Komiks' A.X. and watch out for the remake of AX. 1 and 2. ( LOL plugging XD)

 **Chapter V**

 **The Protected**

"W-Wait...What?" Keiko responds incoherently unbelieving that this piece of information has slipped their grasp.

"Kaze.", Hikaru's voice was heard from a few meters as he approaches the two. The dark-haired young man could hear a hint of alarm from his voice.

"Hikaru? Did you hear him?" Keiko asked immediately. "It could be mistaken since she has been with Forg most of the time. "

"Let's discuss this somewhere safe." Hikaru tells them.

***A.X.***

 _'Why is he not answering?_ Maiden looks thoughtfully at her mobile phone. She has been trying to reach Forg's phone line several times during the whole day to no avail. She wondered if he is deliberately ignoring her calls which is unusual because he would always pick up at the first ring- at least in all those rare times she would try to drop him a call.

She attempts to dial his number once more but decided against it.

 _I think I'll just drop by._ she thought to herself.

She was about to go down a flight of stairs to set off for the school car park, when she heard faint sounds of voices in the direction of what she thought an empty hallway.

Maiden ignores the chatters and proceeds to walk towards the nearest staircase when a whiff of the conversation caught her attention.

A familiar voice exclaimed her name quite loudly that her feet pauses midstep down a staircase leading to the ground floor hallway. She turned to where the voices are coming from suddenly curious of what is being discussed in the chatters. She carefully threaded to a hidden spot behind a pillar and subtly turns her head towards the small group.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw their homeroom teacher Ms. Keiko and not only that, Hikaru and the student who approached their lunch table earlier that day are with her too.

She picks up a hint of panic and alarm in Ms. Keiko's voice. She's not hearing everything she says but she heard her mention Forg's name too.

 _Forg?_

Her eyebrows furrowed and she strained her ears to hear out what they are about to say next but then they appear to be leaving the premises.

She is suddenly alarmed.

Her curiosity gets the better of her that she wanted to follow the three to wherever they are heading. A part of her thinks that she probably misheard their teacher but a better part of her feels the need to know what is going on around her.

And she hates not knowing.

Maiden waited for the small group to enter an enclosed portion of the hall so that she may utilize the shades and more pillars to conceal her from view while not losing them from her sight. They turned to what seemed like the direction of the school library and she promptly stalked behind. She watches the three made a pass inside the library double doors. She waited a few beats before going in as well.

Once inside, she quickly hid behind one of the shelves and scanned the whole place. There seems to be no other students around and she strained her ears again to hear out any sounds that would give cues to the whereabouts of the people she has been spying on. She stealthily walks in the alley of shelves looking around.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them heading towards a north wall. She hid once more behind a shelf and peered in a small space above the books. She saw Hikaru press a hand to a wall of a tall shelf to open a partition.

No.  
It's a secret door.  
A door disguised as a shelf.

Maiden sweat dropped. Her heart thumped erratically at the sight of something she feels like she shouldn't stick her nose to. She heaved a sigh to ease the tension in her chest when they disappeared in the darkness of what she supposed a secret room.

She, again, waited a little more before making a move and towards the spot they entered to.

Sweat formed in her temple as she nervously looked around worried that there might be onlookers who could see what she is up to. She slowly lifts a hand to touch the same spot on the shelf where Hikaru pressed his hand on.

She squinted her eyes and pressed them tightly scared of what might be the outcome of her prying.

***A.X.***

"I'm curious. When did you notice _that_ about Maiden?", Keiko couldn't help but ask as soon as they entered the second door to the meeting room.

"Noon time today." Kaze answers quietly as the three of them takes their designated seats in a round table.

Keiko gives a questioning look to Hikaru as if asking how it had been to him since he is the one who was able to spend more time with Maiden's presence ever since she stepped inside their classroom.

Hikaru momentarily closed his eyes and sighed in defeat before answering the unspoken query.

"I've actually considered her as our last person."

***A.X.***

Using her good arm, Maiden pushes against the secret door to where Ms. Keiko and the two other students went to.

"Nothing, eh?" She furrowed her eyebrows disappointed that the door didn't budge. "I guess...only them has 'access' to the passage", She muttered to herself lightly pounding the shelf as she loses her will to pursue her little quest.

"...!" Her breathe hitched in her throat when all of a sudden her hand that was pressed against the shelf passes through the solid wood. An unknown force pulls her in onto the other side of the secret door.

***A.X.****

"I commend Kaze's ability to sense the souls of individuals.", Hikaru continues. "Something the rest of us are lacking in our department..." He pauses looking back and forth at his two audiences. "...which is why I needed to call for this meeting today.

"The time I saw Maiden at the entrance, I could somehow see the difference in her aural projection. However there is a distinct trail in her that I couldn't seem to grasp..."

"Because there seems to be nothing to grasp..." Keiko finished his sentence getting a grasp of what he has in mind.

"Exactly."

"But how can we be sure about her being our last person if we cannot...-", Keiko trails off. "No way, Hikaru!"

***A.X.***

Maiden slowly opens her eyes and uncrosses her arms she didn't realize she put in a protective stance over her face.

 _H-How did I_... She looked all around her, seeing only an empty hall and when she glanced behind where she headed from, she saw nothing but a solid wall. She began to feel apprehensive.

She sees no lighting system but the place where she is standing is well-lit enough to see there were two routes left and right leading to shadowy darkness.

 _Where could they be?_

The air began to feel cold. She wondered how so when there seems to be no working air conditioning system or open air passages. She tried not to let her mind wander on unwarranted thoughts of ghosts or any element of that kind but things around her are becoming shady and mysterious and scary.

 _There could be another secret door somewhere. They couldn't have gotten away that quick_ , Her mind reasoned out wanting to distract herself from the growing coldness of the hallway.

 _It could be just around here_. She walked towards the wall across her and pressed her palm against the cold marble surface. She was startled when she felt a cold wind blew on her feeling them most on her hair and face. She whirled around her growing more tensed at the sensation of being watched.

 _There must be a door somewhere where the wind passes through_., She repeats to her mind again, trying to distract her own train of thought.

She started walking to the right wing of the hall towards the source of the wind and it was growing colder as she walks further.

Unbeknownst to her, she is under the watch of someone concealed in the shadows ever since she stepped inside the hall. The observer lifted a hand, palm directed to the clueless young lady.

"Reveal your secret."

As if on cue, a sudden gust of wind struck Maiden's figure. The watchful eyes widened marginally in shock of the scene that befell its owner.

An invisible barrier automatically wrapped itself around the girl and as it happens the force of his wind disperses into soft blows that bring coldness to the hall.  
She doesn't appear like she is aware of anything that's happening around her, but she seems conscious of the cold.

Anxious as she was, Maiden could only look around still watchful of her surroundings looking for any passage that may lead her to Hikaru's group.

An internal panic stirred inside the onlooker. The three people in the meeting room don't seem aware of Maiden. Having entered the hall with ease and untraced is one thing and being able to deflect his tests is another. He couldn't allow her to go further because while there is a probability that she is the last of the guardians, they couldn't risk falling victim to an enemy's trap if ever she isn't.

 _I'm sorry...I must stop you for now_.

In a snap of his finger, the entire hall went pitch black.  
Maiden let out an audible gasp at the sudden darkness of the hallway. Her heart drummed in her chest completely feeling scared. The air went still and she could no longer make out the direction of the wind but nonetheless, her first thought dictates she had no choice but to resume her detour.

When she took a step forward she felt as though she tripped on something and she is falling. She could only brace for the impact.

****A.X.***

"Maiden will manifest skills. We will know when we see one.", Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"Just like what happened with Forg then.", agreed Keiko.

"The test is to bring it out of them because what differentiates our group to the worlds is the inner power of our guardian hearts. It is natural for the rest of us who came mostly from magical worlds to display our abilities, but to them, it will take obvious manifestations of the essence of their guardian heart abilities."

The two listeners nodded in agreement.

"If that is the case then, probably Maiden is the last of you."

The three of them turned to the direction of the voice.

"Naoru, I thought you cannot make it.", exclaimed Keiko.

"I had to deal with some _student affair_ on my way here."

" _On your way_ here?", Hikaru asked quickly picking up his choice of words.

"Yes...actually.", he paused looking around. "Are you aware you have been followed?"

****A.X.***

It's dark.

There is faint sound of buzzing and it's getting louder little by little and then there's vibration. Maiden realizes she's slowly coming to her senses and it's her phone ringing. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly lifted her head up.

 _W-What...happened_?

Her eyes were greeted by the sight of the library –the tall shelves filled with books and the empty seats, the faint afternoon sunlight and the tall grandfather's clock hitting quarter to six in the evening.

The ringing of her phone turned a notch louder this time making her jump. She hastily retrieved it from her bag to answer the call.

 _Forg?...Oh..._

"Finally...", said Forg relief evident in her voice. "Where were you?"

There was pause before Maiden could answer.

"I...I fell asleep in the library...", She answered, distractedly.

"You… what?"

"I said I fell asleep in the library!", She answered irritated this time not because Forg has been pushy as he always been but by the confusion of everything that's happening. She remembers following Hikaru's group early on and entering a secret hallway and then...

"I mean that's unusual, you ought to have gone home at least about two hours ago...", Forg goes on. "Your mom and dad have been ringing your phone nonstop so did I. I'll hang up so you can call them back right now, okay?"

Maiden's mind was still in a whirlwind of thoughts. His litany pales in the background of her mental struggle as she tries to remember what took place in the hallway.

"Maiden, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call my parents and go home in a bit.", she answered slowly gaining composure. She quickly ended the call and then looked up her missed calls. There were three from her father and ten from her mother.

She sighed to herself.

 _It's going to be a long night._

She pressed the call button to ring her mother's number as she expected her worrying at peak this time all the while tidying up the table free of her stuffs and a library book.

 _Wait..a book?_

Her mom picks up at the first ring and she speaks up calming her frantic nerves before she go on and on about her worrying while distractedly flipping open the pages of the book when she noticed a small note sticking out in the leaves.

"Mom, I'm fine. I was in the library…I'm sorry…I "

She picks up the note containing a neat scribble.

'If you want to know about it, meet me at the rooftop tomorrow after class' -N

Her eyes went wide.

Her mother's voice on the line breaks her stupor once more.

"Your chauffeur has been waiting in the school gates honey, hurry up and be home now.", her mother said more calmly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She says softly, as guilt begins to plague her now along with the confusion slowly stringing

"See you, honey."

"See you..." she answered instantly not particular if she's answering her mom or the note in her hand."Tell Dad, I'm sorry and I'll be there in a few.", she amended.

Once she hung up the call, she quickly stands up and inserted the book in the space in the nearest shelf taking the note with her.

She hurried to the door down to the empty halls and head straight to the school gates not bothering to look around.

She almost ran.

She doesn't know why but after everything that occurred to her in _that_ hall, she felt she needed to get away from the school as quickly as possible and be in the safe confines of her parents' home.

She was fully unaware of the eyes watching her from a distance.

"Naoru's probably right.", says Keiko.

Naoru kept silent, eyes never leaving the girl as she boards a big black car.

The other two males in the small group are more quiet than usual.

Hikaru still couldn't believe his ears when Naoru recounted the events that took place in the hall and the fact that they weren't able to sense Maiden's signature and that she has almost reach the meeting room without them knowing. There seems to be something off. This kind of sly ability of hers falls out of the Guardian's code. He hopes that she isn't using her powers in her own accord because she will definitely be a subject of suspicion but if she isn't what does that make of her?

"We will find out then.", Hikaru answered firmly after a beat.

***end of Chapter ***

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Last night I dreamt of FK and A.X. having live action actors playing the role. I was so giddy about it I immediately looked for Maiden but she wasn't around. In my dream, it was also shown that **Funny** **Komiks** is resuming publication and the first page of four for AX features Belle in her blue attire before she claimed her Phoenix power. I don't know. Maybe I just missed the series a lot.

 _Edit:_ I got the idea of Maiden being 'a protected', being because of several instances she keeps escaping violent attacks from their enemies in the original comics not matter if she is being protected/ saved by Hikaru or thru some lucky chances, like being the only guardian who has never been inside a crystal cage. I'd like to think that she is immune to some kinds of assaults, the reason for which will be revealed in the next chapters to come.


	6. Chapter VI: Guardians

**Disclaimer:** AX: Defenders of the Universe or the now revised to **Aeon X** (according to the writer, creator Dexter Roxas), not owned by me. Please follow the **A.X. Zero Genesis,** the prequel story of the original Funny Komiks' A.X.

 **Chapter VI**

 **Guardians**

Maiden holds the note up against the light as she lays flat on her back on her bed that night.

She was not certain if it is indeed for her but this 'N' person went on his way to tuck a book under her school bag leaving a piece of paper containing some cryptic message.

That same person has probably seen her tail Hikaru's group and must have been the one who carried her back to the library when she lost consciousness in the dark hall.

Why did she lose consciousness again?

Thinking back to the events that afternoon, it appears that somebody has prevented her from learning more about the conversation she overheard.

Why must they postpone it for tomorrow if she could have found out right then?

She abruptly turned to her side and buried her face in one of her pillows.

Maybe Hikaru and his friends found out what she did and they're toying on her already. But no! Her curiosity wasn't unwarranted. She heard them talking about her and Forg! What is so confidential to discuss about that they have go into some secret room themselves? And with a teacher, by the way.

It's them, who should answer to her. At least someone should explain what's going on.

She placed the note on her bedside table and turned off the lights and lied back again willing her mind not to think anything more about the incident as tiredness caught up with her and she fell asleep.

* * *

 _It was dark...too dark and she couldn't make out her surroundings. Maiden took a step forward and as she did, she felt like she lost touch of the ground and she's falling. She pressed her eyes tightly expecting to hit the hard concrete floor and the inevitable pain it would bring but the impact did not come. Instead, she felt as though she is floating._

 _Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by a bluish white glow radiating below her. She was shocked to find out that the source of light is an array of intricate symbols laid in circular arrangement beneath her keeping her from touching the ground._

 _'What is this?'_

 _She tried to move her body out of the gentle hold of the light but as soon as she did, the light fades into the darkness. And she was gently alighted to the floor once more._

 _Again, the darkness covered her being._

 _'Maiden.' A female voice called upon her name._

 _'Who are you?' The words did not come out her mouth as she pleased._

 _Suddenly balls of light materialized out of nowhere and they slowly come together_

 _'Maiden. Be careful...', the voice speaks once more this time clearer._

 _'What are you saying?', she wanted to say again but cannot articulate the words by her mouth._

 _The balls of light are slowly forming a figure. She became wary of the situation that she quickly got to her feet in haste._

 _'Do not go to the dark.'_

 _Do not stay away from your light._

 _They are after you. '_

 _The voice seems clearer and echoes around her almost reverberate in her own being._

 _'They?', she thought wildly._

 _The balls of light seems to reach it's final form yet she couldn't make out of it's figure because of the brightness._

 _'Maiden..'_

 _The brightness dies down and little by little the figure takes form of a tall woman. Her hair is long and flowy and reaches past her bottom, the strands float freely around her. Her attention was drawn towards her face, although still bright with the glowing light, she noticed her visage somehow resembles her own._

 _Maiden's eyes went wide as the most beautiful pair of golden eyes opened and looked back at her._

* * *

She gasped.

She is suddenly awake. It took her a little while to realize where she is again due to the constant sight of the darkness in the hall, in her room and in her dreams.

A dream.

It's another one of those dreams and every detail seems to slip out of her memory once more just like her previous ones.

She looks at her bedside table clock. It reads five thirty in the morning.

 _Still early._

She sighs as she gets up. 

***A.X.*** 

Hikaru thought she would probably skip classes today judging the way she almost ran out of the school gates the day before following the incident she got involved to. But then, there she is, sitting quietly in her designated seat reading a book.

She came in a little bit earlier than most of the students. It was only him and her at their side of the classroom.

"You're early." he greeted as he approaches his own seat.

"So are you." she answered without looking up from her reading.

"Usually." Hikaru says as he settles. She gave no answer to this. She only flipped a page and carried on reading.

He peered down at the book she is holding. _Greek Mythology,_ the title reads. It seems she has taken much interest in the current topic of their World Literature subject.

"Who's your favorite?" he asks suddenly.

"Hmn?" she barely looked at him.

"Character being I mean."

"I've always liked Hades and Persephone's story but I have none in particular."  
There was a pause and Maiden hoped he would stop initiating conversation as she is trying to divert her thoughts away from yesterday's event.

"You have taken liking of the dark ..."

Maiden paused again, suddenly a fragment of the dream she had comes back to her. " _Do not go to the dark_." The voice of the woman resounds in her head.

"...the themes I meant.", Hikaru amends as he notices Maiden stiffen in her seat.

"By the way, how was your arm?" He felt the change of topic is necessary, he didn't feel comfortable mentioning about the darkness when they had unwittingly dragged her on to a dark hall the previous day.

Again, Maiden appears a little shaken.

 _My arm?_

Now that he mentioned it, she realizes it didn't hurt as much after he _treated_ her. She completely forgot about it that she didn't need a change of bandage when it came off while she was changing in her bathroom last night.

Did she really become too distracted about things that her injury became less apparent in her concerns?

She dropped her book for a while and slowly ran a hand at the length of her arm and around her elbow.

"It's fine...", she says not utterly convinced of her answer despite not feeling any pain.

She gives him an unsteady glance but she quickly averted her eyes right away for she is again feeling uncomfortable.

 _Just how did she heal so fast?_

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Yes..." she replied quickly.

In haste, she excused herself so she could go to the ladies' room.

Hikaru could only watch her back as she leaves the room. She seems disconcerted at his mention of her arm. He made a mental note of that.

Once inside the room, she locked the door, took off her coat and rolled her sleeves up.

There were no longer any remains of swelling. Her arm, as she sees it in the mirror, is good as new. It's as if she hadn't been hurt at all.

She didn't know if she should be grateful or creeped out by this.

***A.X.***

By lunch time, Maiden quickly disappeared in the room. She never waited to be around and hang out with Hikaru's group of friends during the mid-day meal. She grabbed sandwiches and a bottle of milk and went the school grounds alone.

She took out the note she had kept in her pocket.

 _I'll find out everything later_. she hopefully assured herself.

From afar, Hikaru and Keiko are looking over her.

"So, she had an injury during that incident with Forg.", Keiko repeats. "But right now, it doesn't seem to bother her at all."

" _I was wondering about that. Apparently, she also has the ability to heal and repair physical damages_.", Hikaru switches to mental conversation with Keiko.

" _And she seems not aware of it too."_

" _I guess_."

***A.X.***

Maiden prepared to head to the archery club for her scheduled try out. She has a fleeting thought that this time, not only her classmates gets to go in an after class activity, herself too will have something to look forward to doing.

A small group of three girls walked past her and she couldn't help but overhear bits of their conversation. They were excitedly tagging along to their friend who's going to try out for the swimming club.

"You can do it!" said one of the girls.

"Of course, she can!" added by the other girl beside her in tow. The group merrily went on their way to swimming club.

Maiden suddenly felt a pang of sadness. It occurred to her that she is yet to make friends in her new school and she had no one in her class who would tag along with her supporting her tryout. Although, she isn't one to worry about such things as she always end up alone whenever her family moves to various places, she wishes she could have someone close by aside from Forg.

"Goodluck." A voice behind her took her away from her train of thoughts.

She looked over her shoulders to find Hikaru smiling at her. _Oh_. she remembered it was only him who knew about her scheduled try out as he is the class repesentative that being said, he is the one authorized to submit application forms to the clubs of interest of everyone in the class.

"Thank you." she replied quietly. "Thank you also for submitting my form." she added what she only felt necessary. Somehow, it warms her to hear someone cheer up her first school club try out whoever the person is and although she's feeling cautious about her seatmate, the gesture is very much welcomed.

"Is Maiden trying out for a club?" It was Traxor who overheard the exchange and skipped his way between Hikaru and Maiden's seat. Before either person could respond, his loud voice captured the attention of both Reinjenna and Hazel. The latter two happily joined in wishing Maiden's luck.

Maiden is now feeling embarrassed at the attention but despite that, she feels glad at the friendly gesture.

Hikaru watches her interact with Hazel and Reinjenna and Traxor. He knew Maiden's guards are still up and she is suspicious of him but seeing her getting along well with the other members of the _group_ , he wistfully hopes it'll be easier to gain her confidence once they get to take her in.

He internally laughed to himself. After all the tiptoeing around, he is now able to confirm what used to be a hunch. He really is now that firm about having Maiden as the last of the guardians.

Somehow deep inside, he feels relieved knowing it's her.

"Can we go and watch you, then?" Hikaru asks her.

"Yeah, please. Can we?" Hazel seconded the idea.

Maiden looked around the hopeful faces anticipating her agreement and she gave in in an afterthought.

"It's okay but it isn't as flashy as the other clubs."

***A.X.***

Reinjenna, Hazel and Traxor stood agaped behind the railings separating them from the range with a lineup of students trying out for the archery club. Hikaru is also with them smirking at the sight.

All three of Maiden's arrows the hit the innermost of the target face, the last one being in the center. Her performance is a record breaking bull's eye none has ever done yet on tryouts.

Other applicants were awed of her display earning the new girl their admiration and applause.

"Wow! That was amazing." Ren, the club president calls out her attention. Maiden only nodded at him with a slight respectful bow as she returns to her spot in the lines.

Again, Hikaru couldn't help but notice the way Ren regards his female classmate even as she walked past him. His eyes were warm and searching her steady ones.

He recalled Forg's low-key territorial tendencies whenever there are other guys near Maiden and he couldn't blame him for that. Who wouldn't admire such beauty and prowess anyway? He only feels bad for Ren he no longer stand a chance since Maiden already has someone special.

He is just lucky.

Blessed even... to have her.

He shook the thoughts of his mind. This is not right time to feel envy.

Wait. He is envious?

He's been absentmindedly staring at Maiden until someone poked his side.

He didn't need to turn his head to find Colleen who quietly stepped in to the side lines to watch the tryouts with them.

" _You've been staring at her a lot."_ she told him telepathically.

Hikaru only moved his eyes towards her and to the line of her view. His sister is smiling brightly at Maiden's figure.

" _You've been here for a while now._ " he answered instead.

" _I've seen you head this way._ " There was a pause before Colleen prodded him again.

" _Oh, come on! Could you not change the topic, brother_."

There was a pause before Hikaru replied to her. " _Hnnn. There's something I need to tell you later but for now, we'll need to go meet Naoru and Keiko._ "

" _What? As in now?_ "

" _Uh huh!_ " Hikaru signals his leaving to other three watching with them as he moves to walk back to the pathway. Traxor waved energetically but immediately returned to watching the rest of the performances. He is a little caught up in the small event going on. Hazel also waved at him with an assuring smile that they'd stay until archery club is done with the ordeal and wait for Maiden. Reinjenna only nodded knowingly at him.

Colleen followed suit but she also waved towards Maiden's direction.

Maiden couldn't make out of her waving across her from afar but she seems to understand she's bidding goodbye with Hikaru in tow. She slowly lift her palm up to acknowledge her. Behind the girl, Hikaru mimics her palm gesture. His pursed lips arched a little upward with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as opposed to Colleen's bright ones. He looks apologetic for leaving ahead it seems, though she didn't mind.

Then it dawned to her. The note specifically told her ' _after class'_.

Watching the two leaving the range area, she couldn't help but feel anxious. She didn't let the thought drift to her mind until she's able to get over and done with her tryout. But now that she's free of her other concerns, she strongly feels that she needed not to let the chance slip out of her grasp once more. She needed to be at the rooftop and find out about the note, about whatever it is that Hikaru and Ms. Keiko is hiding from her and Forg.

There is still one left of the club applicants. The rest of the tryout participants and audiences are getting absorbed on the performances. She can perhaps sneak out, and go back to the gym and change into her regular uniform.

Little by little, she stepped back until she is concealed behind the rest of the club members. She ran to the pavements connecting to the nearest entrance to the building and went straight to the ladies' locker room where all the participants left their clothing.

***A.X.***

"I suddenly wanted to learn archery. Man, that was so cool!", Traxor exclaims as he clasps his hand behind his head watching all the Archery club participants bow altogether after the club president dismissed them.

"You said the same when you watched a judo tryout." Hazel pointed out shaking his head.

"Hah! Everything just looks interesting to me and of course, I'm a man of talents!" Traxor laughed out.

"Hey you two... Have you noticed Maiden?" Reinjenna inquired craning her neck at the students filling the exit area of the range.

"Eh? She's .." Hazel points the spot where the girl in question supposedly stood throughout the tryouts and retracts her hand upon not seeing Maiden therein.

"I guess... let's just meet her at the gym exit." Hazel flashed a watery smile.

Suddenly, Reinjenna's phone rang.

"Hikaru?" Hazel and Traxor watched her curiously. "Yes, they are done. We were just waiting for Maiden." There was a pause. " I don't understand but...okay, we'll be there."

Reinjenna hung up.

"What did he say?" Traxor questioned.

"Everyone must gather in the rooftop." Reinjenna answered firmly.

"What's going on...?" asked Traxor but Hazel already dragged him to his feet and the three of them followed Hikaru and Colleen's path away from the archery shooting range.

***A.X.***

"Are you sure, big brother?" Colleen stepped forward blocking his way as they walked in to the empty roof deck area. "You told me otherwise the first time I met her."

"What did you feel when you shook her hand?" Hikaru challenged.

"I..." Colleen scrunched her brows thoughtfully and recalled the empty sensation she felt on Maiden.

"You will see later on."

From behind them, Keiko and Naoru appeared and not far from where they are, Kaze stood waiting by the rails watching the setting sun.

Reinjenna, Hazel and Traxor arrived shortly as Hikaru looks around. He could sense the tension building up

"The last of you." Keiko said in quiet voice rather anxiously.

"We could still be wrong." Naoru blurted out. He looked around him. "Do you not feel some unnerving vibe about her." Naoru forced out a nervous chuckle.

Keiko glared at him.

"That's not a proper comment you can give to someone." Keiko is now masking her own uneasiness by nagging off Naoru's agitated remarks. "Once, the nine guardians are gathered; the enemies' subjects will definitely feel the unrest. We need to be strong to protect them."

"Worry yourself not, Ms. Keiko! We can definitely protect ourselves with our powers!" Traxor exclaims proudly.

Hazel raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, come on. Give me a break."

"Who is the last of the guardians we are talking about?" Reinjenna asked expectantly looking around her.

"Yes, who?" Traxor seconded the question.

Just as Hikaru was about to respond, a girl with long and curly red hair came to view with Forg in tow. Belle is another one of the guardians who poses as student of Naoru together with Kaze as Forg's classmates in this world.

The newly-arrived male went stomped towards Hikaru.

"Why did you involve Maiden in this?!" Forg's eyes narrowed at him. He grabbed Hikaru by the collar but the latter remained unfazed.

"Maiden?!" Traxor and Hazel exclaimed in unison.

Panic ensued with the rest of the guardians. Naoru gently laid his palm on Forg's forearm coaxing him to calm down.

Hikaru only removed his hand off him passive eyes never leaving his glare.

"I do not choose who the guardians will be. " Hikaru said calmly. "But yes, I involved Maiden because she is one."

There was a complete silence.

Forg's hand fell back to his side. He dislikes the tone of his speech as though he knew something about the girl that he didn't. He continued to scowl at Hikaru.

As if on cue, Maiden stepped out of the shed of the roof deck's open doors.  
"What do you mean by that?" she questioned. All eyes fell on her as she walks over and stands between Forg and Hikaru. Her eyes never leaving the latter's while Forg gaped at her.

Hikaru could only look back at her debating whether he should answer now and confuse her even more or wait until they meet Deity, the Goddess who summoned them. Finding Maiden is already a tiring chase. They almost didn't make it in time.

"I apologize about yesterday." he responded instead. "But the circumstances of the events in the hall...confirm that you are _one of us_."

"One of...what?" she stepped back confused.

"You have a special ability multiple abilities, even."

Naoru swallowed thickly watching the scene but then, cleared his throat to make his and Keiko's presence known. They are still posing as 'teachers' anyway.

"I'm sorry. Guys, we can save all the explanations for later." Keiko spoke. "But for now, it is our mission to bring you to the Goddess Deity."

Naoru raised his right arm and a few meters above them, a circular array of symbols of appeared.

Maiden's eyes went wide. She's positive she had seen those symbols before.

 _The dream_.

Just then, Forg came closer holding her by the arm and she turned to him worry etched in her eyes.

"What's happening...why are you here too?"

Forg didn't get to answer. In a beat, there is a loud sound that shook them all.

"What the.." Hikaru wraps an arm around Colleen's shoulder protectively.

Something massive fell off the portal and hit the floor. Next thing they knew, there were bright objects flying towards them.

"Fire balls?!" Maiden squeaked.

Suddenly, a protective barrier covered them and deflated the attack courtesy of Keiko.  
"The enemies are targeting them now!.", she shouted. "Naoru, quick!"

Naoru poured his strength in and the portal he is creating shone brighter.

Out of nowhere, an enormous shadow enveloped them. Everyone marveled the sight of a huge blue dragon up above. As soon as it appeared, it emitted a blinding light.

Everything happened too quickly. When they opened their eyes, they are no longer in the school rooftop.

Naoru sighed in relief having escaped the attack from the other dimension. He went to check himself that the guardians have safely landed . He stopped for a while to appreciate the beauty of their homeland.

They are greeted by the sight of green fields, shrubberies and trees nearby.

"Where are we?", Colleen asked, clutching on her brother's arm.

Hikaru furrowed his brows. "This..."

"This is Adeniss...", Keiko responded, her voice small which Maiden took notice of and she looked at her.

Sometime during the transport, Keiko's teacher guise wore out and she returned to her true form so did the teacher they address as 'Naoru'. The latter looks smaller than an average five year- old child and wears a black robe and a pointed hat.

"Y-You're a fairy..." Maiden couldn't help but say aloud when Keiko flew near her seemingly checking on everyone. For a moment, her annoyance and confusion melted away in favor of admiration of the sight that befell her. There's a real fairy- tiny, sparkly and pretty and all around her is a vast expanse of a beautiful landscape.

Everyone else around her are fascinated by this view as well. She finds Traxor and Hazel playing with some metallic balls floating around. Reinjenna has some curious look in her eyes watching the unique-looking butterflies flying past them and Colleen pokes a blooming flower on her feet.

"Yes, Maiden...!", Keiko said smiling brightly. She could see that the new girl somehow is at ease. She then flew above them. "We should get going. We will take you to the Goddess Deity of Adeniss."

All of a sudden, they were yet again interrupted by another loud explosion and a huge ball of fire is charging towards them.

"Everyone, stick together!" Naoru shouted.

"Maiden! Stay back!" Forg stood in front of her so does all the five males around the ladies. Keiko and Naoru in their real form activates a shield to protect everyone from the attack.

The huge ball of fire hit the protective barrier but the impact becomes too much to keep at bay. The attacker ricocheted upwards after shattering their magical shield and because of this, the guardians were all thrown back by the strong gust of wind along with debris of earth and rocks.

In just a few while, the attacking ball of fire is hitting back again like a boomerang returning once more. They were shocked when they noticed it is splitting up and aims at scattered locations of the guardians.

Quickly, Keiko performed a spell to split herself up and the clone-like fairies scattered together with guardians. One for Reinjenna, Traxor and Hazel lumped in to the far back; Another replica of the fairy went to Colleen and Hikaru's side while another one is in charge of Kaze, Forg and Maiden and Belle. The red head happened to sit a little further from the group and Maiden noticed.

' _She's not going to make it!_ ' her mind raced.

The fireball is just about to strike again when Maiden ran off from the shielded area towards Belle who tripped on a rock as she ran to join her group.

"Maiden!" Forg screamed loudly but the explosion drowned out his voice.

When the fire died down and smoke faded a little, the panic-stricken guardians were relieved to find Kaze standing before Belle and able to cast a shield for the two of them.

Only the two of them.

Forg paled momentarily. Hazel shrieked in alarm. Hikaru and Colleen ran towards where Maiden ought to be and the rest followed suit.

 _Maiden... it can't be_ \- Hikaru's chest pounded wildly.

The wind blew away the most of the foggy smoke from around the girl sitting on the ground but not completely touching it. Maiden is surprised to find herself surrounded by an array of intricate symbols and she is safe...unscathed.

She was suddenly hit by a stunning _de javu_ of it.

 _The dream_. Her mind repeated once more.

She is beyond shocked so is everyone. She could see it in their eyes but soon enough, relief washed over their faces seeing her unharmed.

Forg crouched in front of her and embraced her tightly. She could tell he had been shaking with fear but the same is fading away as he holds her. She wants to say she's alright and that he needed not to worry but she felt too numbed, too dumbfounded to speak. Exclaims of relief and cheers faded in the background and she couldn't properly hear them.

Looking over Forg's shoulder, she's faced with Hikaru who gazes down at her intently. She couldn't make out his expression but their short-lived conversation earlier at the school roof deck rang clearly on her mind.

' _But the circumstances of the events in the hall...confirm that you are one of us_.'

' _One of...what?_ '

 _'You have a special ability, multiple abilities, even._ ' 

***end of Chapter 6*** 

**Author's Note:** Even though I have shared this fanfic in the A.X. group , I'm still embarrassed/skeptic/apprehensive about the idea of promoting it. Hahaha! Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far—a jump from my slow pace of the past five chaps plus the developments. I'm also mirroring some of the scenes in the original comic . I hope there'd be no problems with that. My intention is to expand those tiny details of panels into my own version that also contains the characters thoughts especially those left out in the focus— _especially_ my favourite character. My idea of the characterization is also based on how each of them are depicted in the comics. I guess it makes sense that Maiden and Forg and probably Traxor as well, appear weaker and less skilled because they have no magical or warrior background but since Traxor was mentioned as certain Prince of Chantreux, I figure, he has the same upbringing as Hikaru and Colleen only, he doesn't have as much extensive trainings or battle experiences as Hikaru does. That leaves Maiden and Forg more suited as the guardians from a 'normal world', right?


	7. Chapter VII: Chosen

**Chapter VII**

 **Chosen**

* * *

Keiko performed a spell and a huge bubble enveloped the chosen youths. The bubble rises from the ground and ascended higher than the tree tops giving them a picturesque image of the land.

They couldn't contain their admiration of the magnificent view everywhere they look. They get to see the scenic arrangement of colors of the green patches, the top view of the trees and the bodies of water with sparkly surfaces. What captivated them most are the floating masses of land forms of various sizes. Some of these small islands suspended in the air held plants and flowers. Others are with water bodies or both or a simple plane of green grass. From time to time, butterflies and birds pass them by and they couldn't help but notice their unique forms and coloration.

Sometime during their magical travel, Maiden fell silent. Belle noticed and took this chance to approach her.

"Uhm...Maiden.", Belle starts as she inches closer to Maiden.

"Huh...-hi..." Maiden responds and nods to her.

"T-Thank you for earlier. I'm Belle." the redhead says quietly extending her hand to shake hers.

Maiden offers her right hand distractedly recalling what she has done to warrant the gesture.

"I know you were trying to help me earlier." Belle says flashing a shy smile.

"Oh." Out of the corner of her eye, Maiden caught the dark-haired schoolmate stealing a sideways glance towards them.

"I didn't do a thing...actually." Maiden shrugs.

"Still! I thank you, Maiden!" Belle insists feeling her cheeks heat up as she takes Maiden's hands with both of hers but felt her cold.

"Eh?" Belle looks back to Maiden who avoids her gaze. Puzzled, she searched the blonde's face. She noticed she's stiff, slightly paled and awkwardly keeping her head up. She leaned closer to whisper near her ear.

"Are you...alright?"

A startled Maiden only nodded frantically.

Hikaru only smirked to himself as he observes the two. He seems to pick up what's bothering his classmate.  
 _Who would have thought?_

Only when Forg moved to stand closer to Maiden did his secret grin faded.

"We will be at the Sacred Temple of the Goddess Deity in a short while." Keiko announced.

Hikaru calls out the fairy's attention telepathically. She only smiled at this and then weaved her magic to blacken the bottom of their bubble ride. He muttered a quick 'thank you' and threw a glance at Maiden who marginally relaxed with Belle and Forg staying on either side.

Hikaru went back to his thoughts. Ever since that fateful night he dreamt of a warrior, sword and dragon and the inevitable turn of events that befell him and Colleen, he could not help but worry. He worries about the mission and the dangers that await them once they set off this journey. He worries about his sister and her safety. He wonders if their magic and battle training in their kingdom will be good enough to help them get through this mission.

He was in the middle of his internal musings when he unconsciously laid eyes on Maiden once more. He also wondered why and how a guardian heart would manifest from individuals with no warrior or magical lineage. How will it work for them? On one hand, they possess innate skills that set apart from the rest of their kind but what is the extent of their powers? If anything, this mission held a greater danger for both Maiden and Forg than the rest of them. He strongly feels as though he should take responsibility for their inclusion in the group.

Forg.

He is a headstrong person who is always determined and has potential strength and will always be there to protect those who are dear to him.

Maiden.

The girl seemed to hold mysteries about her he could not fathom. Her manifested skills, as he may put it, are more of the defensive rather than offensive however, that may change once her guardian heart awakens her true powers. For now, being able to protect her own self from harm will come handy.

He was in too deep thought when he noticed Maiden turned to look back at him. He has been too absorbed in his musings; he probably appeared to be staring at her too much.

He let his eyes linger on hers a little longer as if trying if it'll help him find answers but then Maiden frowned at him.

He sweat dropped and mentally gave a watery laugh to himself realizing they weren't faring well in that conversation at the rooftop and the girl might have been holding it against him.

She turned away from him clearly looking annoyed.

He made a mental note to talk to her later.

* * *

Soon enough, a pristine structure sitting in the middle of a vast floating mass of land came to view.

"We are here." Keiko confirms their thoughts.

"Wow. This island is the biggest of them all." Traxor exclaimed.

All eyes are set on the sacred temple as they draw closer.

They set down in an open area with fountains on either side. They are faced with eight imposing life-sized marble statues of warriors stood on elevated platforms that appear to guard the entrance to the temple.

"Who are these people?" Reinjenna asked.

"They are the first guardians to protect Adeniss about a hundred year ago." Keiko answered promptly.

"Guardians? Like us?" Traxor asked as he pauses from playing with more floating metal balls.

"Precisely." says Keiko.

Hikaru stopped by the foot of one of the figures.

 _This person!?_ Hikaru suddenly recalls the warrior who appeared in his dream the night before he and Colleen were summoned by Keiko. _It wasn't just a dream then, it is a premonition of what is to come._

He wondered what could have occurred to Adeniss the time before them that required the aid of guardians and what happened to them after but saved the question until they meet the Goddess.

He went to observe their surroundings instead.

The silvery white flooring and walls make the temple appear like it's glowing from afar. Beyond the towering statues is a wide staircase that seems to go on and on towards a huge double door at the top. Pillars embellished with gold and silver ornate line up on either side of the stairs. Judging the length of the staircase, it does seem like a long climb.

"We should get going." Keiko tells them.

Hikaru agrees and he starts walking toward the stairs with Colleen by his side. The others followed suit enthusiastically with the exception of Maiden who lagged behind on purpose.

Her brows furrowed looking at her companions gathering at the foot of the stairs. Forg slowed down in his pace until he halted to look back at her.

"Maiden?"

She only looked back at him looking annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Maiden, come on." Forg walked back to her.

"How can you be fine with this? Our parents will be looking for us." Maiden questioned in low voice.

"I know but there's no way we can go back... for now." Forg answered his voice lacking certainty which furthered Maiden's worry.

"We'll play along... or maybe we can convince this Goddess to bring us back." he said as he gently tugs her by the wrist.

From his place up in the stairs, Hikaru looked over his shoulder seeing their exchange. His eyes fell on the hand on her as he coaxes her to walk with him. His lips involuntarily set to a firm line as he turns back to his path.

Almost an hour passed by when they finally reached the top of the stairs.

"I didn't feel tired at all, hah!", Traxor announced proudly.

"So did us." Hazel responds, offhandedly as Reinjenna and Belle nods in agreement.

Traxor looked around him and noticed everyone seemed relaxed not feeling exhausted at all as though they hadn't climbed a long flight of stairs.

"That's a total of three thousand five hundred steps." Hikaru wondered out loud prodding his chin with his index finger.

"Eehh?!" Reinjenna exclaimed. "You really counted them all?!"

Hikaru only nodded.

"Amazing," Reinjenna says beaming at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru saw Maiden walked past the rest of them towards the huge double door. She kept her head down and never looking over her shoulder unlike the others who stopped to marvel the sight of their distance from the foot of the stairs to where they stood.

She seems restless at times, though he supposes her current demeanor supports his earlier observation of her in their bubble pod.

The rest of his comrades shortly walked to stand beside the huge double door adorned by an intricately carved sword emblem.

"From here on, it will be on you Keiko." Naoru spoke quietly.

The fairy turned towards him "Yes, it is and thank you for all the help."

Hearing this, the guardians looked back to the both of them.

"You're leaving already?" a saddened Belle asked. They had been posing as student and teacher for a long while and had moments working during their search for Forg and Maiden.

"I have duties to fulfill in my village." he says in his tiny dwarf voice and then he looks up to the last two additions to the circle of guardians.

"I have not apologized to the both of you yet." Naoru starts and then he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm partly to blame on, let's say, _certain' circumstances_." he went on feeling guilty at his admission.

"Naoru..Sir- Naoru." Forg starts feeling confused as to how to address the dwarf. "

"Wait a second..." Maiden speaks up. "You are the one who gave me the note?"

Forg looked back at her as she steps towards the direction of the stairs and Naoru.

" _You_...?"

Naoru who was rather tensed could only nod at the young lady. As relieved as he is at being able to help bring the guardians together, he couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling that washes over him when it comes to the last of the females.

He could see from her reaction that she had realized what came about from the time Forg got injured to the moment she had been trapped in the secret hall not remembering anything that occured therein.

Naoru sweat dropped. "I should get going!" He performed a spell and disappeared with a 'poof' and smoke.

"Wait a second-" Maiden's fists balled to her sides clearly annoyed at being cut halfway the conversation.

" Uhhh..Maiden I apologize about that..." Keiko speaks. "Dwarfs are full of mischief by nature and even us fairies have to put up with them," she adds rubbing her temple.

"You are well aware that we could have been hurt badly had his magic tricks gone wrong, aren't you?" Maiden asked in exasperated tone.

"We have controls in place to avoid greater harm." It was Hikaru who answered her.

"Oh,yeah? That is why Forg had to get hurt... _in my place_." she answered back. Her annoyance from earlier in the rooftop revived now that Hikaru is speaking up again.

There was a pause and the air felt thick around them.

"Like I said, we have counter measures to prevent and cure harm within the group. You included."

"You can use magic. Your skills are obvious." Maiden went on. " I cannot use magic neither do I have abilities that can help you. You might be mistaken so just let us go."

Hikaru couldn't argue on her reasoning. That is just the same thing that has been worrying him but he could not give it to her this time. There is a reason why each of them has been chosen and the fact that Maiden is with them in this very place proves that they are not mistaken.

After all, only the chosen individuals can enter Adeniss.

Hikaru pursed his lips and walked towards her.

Maiden's foot took an involuntary step backwards seeing his grim expression. Forg went to her side and stood protectively partly covering her.

Hikaru paused seeing his stance but was not deterred. He took Maiden by the wrist and easily snatched her away and walked her to the double door.

"Big Brother!" squeaked a panic-stricken Colleen

"Let me go!"

Hikaru's expression remains passive. He only pressed her hand gently against the door. There was a sound of clacking metals that echoed from the other side and a ray of light passes between the parted double doors. Hikaru did let go of her while the door pulls wide open.

"Big brother! You're scaring her!" Colleen exclaimed as she walked to stand beside Maiden who had her eyes pressed tightly. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist in an attempt to wipe out her tension.  
Belle shortly followed and put an arm over Maiden's shoulder.

Maiden opens her eyes to the brightly lit interiors of the temple.

"You have magic. You have powers. You can see it yourself." Hikaru says. "Only the guardians are able the foot on the temple floors and gain access the entrance...

And even if Forg wasn't able to save you, you will remain unharmed."

Hearing this, a displeased Forg motioned to step towards Hikaru but Reinjenna was quick to stretch her arm in his way to stop him.

The bespectacled girl thought the same about Maiden but felt wary of Hikaru giving away too much. She has never seen him almost losing his cool in a conversation.

Belle on the other hand, couldn't help but worry about how Maiden is taking these pieces of information and how she is fully unaware of what is going on around her or at least to herself. Listening others speak about foreign subjects and things she ought to have known about herself can be straining and downright confusing.

"Welcome my dear guardians of Adeniss." a musical voice resounded breaking tension among the chosen youth.

"Come inside." Keiko says. "The Goddess is waiting for you."

Everyone moved to step inside with Hikaru on the lead.

Colleen and Belle remained by Maiden's either side as they followed suit.

Once everyone is inside, the huge double door slowly closed in its own accord.

"Come here."

Hikaru followed the direction of the voice and his eyes fell on a tall figure of a woman standing by a pool of clear water under a curtain of flower vines.

The woman turned towards them and from a distance, they could see the visage of an ethereal beauty. She is wearing long chiffon dress that reaches past her feet. Her neck down to the chest area is adorned by jewels and gems over sash that extends around her upper arms. Her long thick hair that reaches past her hip has the same shade of dark green as Hikaru and her eyes is an unearthly shade of green and mesmerizingly beautiful.

The Goddess walked towards them in elegant strides meeting them halfway.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new guardians of Adeniss." she says. "My name is **Deity**.

Thank you also to you Keiko for all your help on this."

The fairy bowed her head. "It is an even greater pleasure to be of help to you."

"You are the Great Goddess of Adeniss." Colleen says in awe.

It is no stranger to her since she and her brother have read about the beautiful and powerful pillar of Adennis in the books in their castle library. "I finally met you." she added gleefully.

"I am most glad that you are here." The Goddess returned the sweet smile of the young princess but her eyes immediately caught sight of the beautiful young lady with the long blonde hair beside her. She couldn't help the nostalgia that washed over her being and as memories flashed in her mind's eye.

' _Mistress. Look!' the young Deity coaxed her mentor to look at her magic work._

 _The young woman in turn would smile sweetly and gently touch her cheek. "Very good, Deity! You are doing a great job." and then her younger self blushes and leans to her touch feeling warm and happy at the compliment._ '

"Goddess Deity." Hikaru's voice broke her off her stupor and she quickly collected herself.

"Young Prince of the Northern Kingdom, Hikaru." she acknowledges him. "I know you have many questions in mind. Come along. "

 _A prince..?_ Maiden caught the Goddess' words but kept the thought to herself. She stole a sideways glance to Hikaru and then furrowed her brows looking down at her feet.

The Goddess momentarily glanced with amusement at her reaction which went unnoticed. She reminded herself to look into something about the girl for later and instead looked ahead and led the small crowd to the clear pool of water.

The clear luminous water seems bottomless in its calm appearance but as the Goddess approaches, it began to ripple until images of four emblems appeared together with beautiful landscape.

"This...this is **Adeniss**." Reinjenna remarked.

"Wow...Is that so?" Traxor asked his eyes never leaving the image on display.

"I have been traveling with Hazel for some time now and we have this image set in our magical orbs to guide us. "

"What are those four symbols around Adeniss?" Hikaru asked.

"Those are the sacred emblems that make up the Ninkimono."

"Ninkimono? A star?" Colleen follows through the conversation.

"Yes indeed. The Star that lights up Adeniss. It is the source of vitality that sustains life and fortress of peace and security. "

Long time ago, a group of seraphs, priestess and warriors set on a mission to secure the four emblems and find the first guardians who will fight to save and protect Adeniss. "

"The figures of warriors outside the temple..," uttered Hazel.

"That is correct. They are your ancestor guardians. They are the ones who fought the Evil Emperor who attempted to invade and destroy Adeniss just before I came in as the pillar," the Goddess confirmed picking her line of thought.

There was a pause. The tension from each one of them rises again as soon as it diffused. If anything, the answers they get only generate more questions.

"Hikaru. I see that you wish to ask something else," Deity proceeds.

Hikaru once more collected his thoughts. "Didn't the first guardians defeat the Emperor? What happened to Adeniss to warrant this summoning of the guardians in the present?" he asked referencing her earlier mention of the first warriors having fought this evil.

The Goddess suppressed the sadness that makes its way on the facade she puts up with all she have. It pains her to recount the sorrows of her kin's past especially that a great reminder of it is right in front of her.

But she cannot allow those pain take over the present, not when a more pressing concern is at stake.

"A God being let himself be taken over by this evil power. In an attempt to control the Dark Soul, He made himself contain the enemy but the evil emperor found a way to overthrow his consciousness. In the end, when the God being was able to momentarily regain himself, he requested the guardians to ultimately seal his body together with the Dark Emperor. "

Everyone fell silent as the feeling of heaviness wrung their hearts.

"The guardians with all their combined strengths placed a powerful seal upon the God and the Evil Emperor but the latter is not truly defeated.

Over time, he managed to slowly regain his power and somehow utilize that of the God being whose body hosts his evil soul."

The image in the pool has changed. The brightly lit overview of Adeniss became tainted with darkness.

Belle and Colleen held on to each other as if sensing the cold darkness that looms over the image of Adeniss that they are seeing.

"Our greatest enemy has returned and only the chosen Guardians are capable of defeating him. Only your powers can ultimately summon the Ninkimono sword that will defeat the evil and revert the Ninkimono to its former glory.

Also, not only did Adeniss need your help but your presence here together is a far better option to protect you. The moment our enemy finds out that the Guardian Hearts existed, they will track down the bearers and we cannot risk letting this crisis extend to your worlds."

"Track us down?" Belle queried.

"Evil covets power. The enemy will either destroy it or lay claim on it." the Goddess answered.

Maiden felt anxious. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. It just meant that she had no choice over the situation and returning to her world is indeed not an option. At least not now but she worries that she cannot be of help to this undertaking. What do she and Forg know about magic or battles?

"Goddess Deity, if you allow..."

Eyes turned the direction of the voice. The woman addressed only nodded approvingly.

Maiden takes a step forward picking up the courage to finally ask questions.

"How are the guardians selected? How do you know if someone is a guardian of Adeniss?" she pressed.

Hikaru vaguely know the answer to this and this is also his concern since the early part of the mission to gather the group.

"I am most glad to answer that." says the Goddess.

As if on cue, the image shown in the water changed. The four emblems around the pool were replaced by eight spheres covered by diamond-shaped crystals. The lights from each sphere vary in color and glow but nonetheless mesmerizing on their own.

"A Guardian of Adeniss is one who possesses the heart of power..." The Goddess answered, solemn eyes never leaving Maiden's determined ones. "These lights represent the guardian hearts within you. It is the source of your unique abilities and your will. "

"How is it possible to own a Guardian Heart?" Forg seconded the query.

"It is embedded in your being and in your soul. They may have faded from the constant cycle of death and rebirth but through time, they continuously seek the rightful soul and grow therein." she continued.

"That is to say, 'The Guardian Hearts chose you, long before you are born and chosen as guardians of Adeniss.' "

"Goddess Deity. When the first guardians perished, did their souls lived within us that gave us the Guardian Hearts?"

At Traxor's innocent question, the Goddess' momentarily felt the fleeting remorse she felt the first time she had seen Maiden.

"No. You own the Guardian Hearts regardless of the soul within you. It is not unique in your soul. On the contrary, it makes your soul special, "the Goddess went on.

"Maiden, Forg." the Goddess called out.

"I know how these matters sound foreign to you and I understand your worries but know that I will be here to guide you and everyone. Your Guardian Hearts house your abilities that are going to be of use to this world.

"As much as Adeniss needs you as the guardians, you also require the help of this world to nurture and strengthen your powers.

"What does it mean?" Forg queried.

"Adeniss is a core magical world. All the worlds you have come from may or may not wield similarities but harnessing the energy of the land will awaken and further the power of your guardian hearts.

Aside from your current abilities, you will discover more about your guardian hearts as you go on."

At this, Maiden's demeanor changes and she nodded at the Goddess. The latter smiled at the young lady. It warms her heart to see that face brighten up... just as she remembers it.

Watching their exchange, Hikaru hopes that Maiden is finally enlightened with the Goddess' words. He wishes not to have any more antagonism from her about the situation at least. The girl can be scary at times with those sharp eyes.

"How can we be of help to this situation?" Hikaru asks feeling the need to make a stand on the guardians' side to serve the purpose of this gathering.

The Goddess looked back to Hikaru. He is truly a reminiscent of his fated ancestor Saber. Aside from his magical and warrior skill, his pure heart is inclined to the welfare of those around him. He took care of the mission to gather the guardians and he did it very well, saved for the circumstances beyond his control.

"It's an honor for me to become part of this objective. I will restore the Ninkimono to Adeniss." Hikaru further says. "

" _We_ will!" Traxor says enthusiastically.

"I support this too." says Hazel.

"We will join you, Hikaru."

" I will also like to take part in this. I am prepared to save Adeniss." says the ever silent Kaze having listened to the words of the Goddess

"I will join you. We will do this together. She says to Hikaru and then glanced at Maiden. "Right, Maiden?"

At Belle's innocent taunting, Maiden eyed Forg. He only grunted and nodded at her relaying his resolve and then turned to the Goddess.

"We will join you in this quest," he says earning a smile from the Goddess.

Forg looked back at Maiden who was looking at the image of Adeniss in the pool.

"You will travel Adeniss to seek yourselves first before you are faced with the enemy. The elements of this world will help you come to terms with your powers. Along the way, beware of the perils of this land now that evil has made its way around but remember that there is nothing you cannot achieve when you do it for one another's sake.

"Alone, a Guardian Heart bearer is prone to great dangers but together, you are a stronghold."

The Goddess Deity paused from her speech and Keiko raised her right arm and chanted a spell.

Above them appeared a collection of various weapons. There are long swords of various shapes and size, flail, halberd, bow and arrow set.

"Wow! Are those ours?" Traxor gleefully jump near Keiko but abruptly stopped when one of the weapons came down to him at eye level. The weapon glowed and was reduced to light and diffused inside his chest.

The same happened to all the other weapons when they reached their respective owners.

"T-The weapons..." Maiden uttered disbelievingly as soon as the most beautiful bow and arrow set came to her and disappeared in her chest.

"The weapons that represent your being; they will reappear in your hands once you required them, " the Goddess said and she turned back to the pool of water and vanished.

"Goddess Deity!" says a startled Colleen seeing her disappeared.

"She's standing in the water!" Belle exclaimed.

One moment the Goddess was standing near the edge of the pool, the next, she is in the center of it.

"My dear Guardians, you may please walk on this water and stand to the spot I shall assign to you. "

"Can we do that too without sinking?" Forg inquired apprehensively.

"Worry yourself not. The water here is enchanted. The bearers of the Guardian Hearts will never sink."

Before anyone speaks a word, Traxor suddenly yanked Hazel by the arm and pulled her for a run towards the water.

He grinned widely, frantically waving towards the seven others as soon as they stood a a few meters away from the edge of the pool.

"Look! This is amazing!" Traxor exclaimed the biggest smile painted on his face a distressed Hazel by his side recovers immediately looking down at her feet in awe.

The rest of the guardians exchange glances and finally yielded. Colleen cheerfully waltzes towards the water pulling Hikaru by the arm. Reinjenna followed them and went beside Hazel.

Belle took Maiden by the hand and both girls threaded carefully to the edge of the pool and stepped to the water surface.

Maiden tried not to look down. The pool runs deeper than she thought and feared she might sink if she dared rough footing but watching Traxor carelessly hop around gave her relief.

The Goddess called them one by one and they fill their designated places around the great emblem of Adeniss. Each spot corresponds to the guardian heart symbols. Hikaru was the first one to be called and he stood in the northern point. To his right is Reinjenna followed by Traxor and then Belle. Next to the redhead going to the right and directly opposite Hikaru in the south most point is Forg followed by Hazel. The Goddess called on Kaze next and finally, Maiden was the last to fill the circle. Hikaru tentatively watched her take her spot next to him.

Colleen stood in the center together with the Goddess.

There is a quiet anticipation among the guardians and once everyone has settled, the Deity spoke once more.

"Close your eyes and speak your name."

The guardians did as they were told. Their voices echoed clearly around the temple as though the air and water rippled to the sounds of their names listening to them, capturing them and resonates them to the walls.

Bright beam of light shone off the emblems under the water and enveloped them and again, the voice of the Goddess reached their ears.

"Open your eyes. This light will not dazzle you."

When they opened their eyes, their sight was greeted by the very same balls of light they have seen glowing at the base of the pool.

Maiden felt the calm and serene sensation in her being as she looks into the light. She never felt this much being drawn into the something. Her arms involuntarily lifted themselves welcoming the light in an embrace but she only felt most willing to do so as if a part of her is highly anticipating for this.

'Maiden...,' calls a voice. She felt startled not knowing whether or not it is from the light or within her, she could not have known. She tried to look around but she cannot move.

'Maiden' the voice called her again and again until it fades as the light goes nearer.

Slowly, the light embraced her and entered inside her chest. Her eyelids pressed together following the slow rhythm of the closing distance.

She felt soft wind surrounded her body for a few beats and the brightness from all around dispersed. When she opened her eyes once more, the first thing she noticed is the change in her garb so with the other guardians.

She inspected her look in her reflection in clear water.

Her shiny brown school shoes and long black socks were replaced with white leather boots, lined with gold in the triangle-shaped hems grazing below her knees. Her school uniform was changed to a short dress with skirt of alternating black and dark yellow pattern in soft velvet reaching mid-thigh. She could also feel the soft layers of petty coat fabrics underneath. Her top is a matching dark yellow V-neck, a pair of crossing straps strewn over each other and covers the top of her chest connected to short puffed sleeves. Her forearms are snuggly covered with black leather bracers similar to the ones she wore in her archery classes. The dress was firmly secured with a black leather belt hugging the small of her waist.

"Wow! Maiden, Belle and Colleen you all look so pretty!" Reinjenna exclaims.

She took notice of her new attire as well but her look seems more donned for battle. Her uniform was replaced by a two-pieced blue and white top garment with short sleeves, an armor slung across her torso cupping her left breast. Only her wrists are covered with a thick arm band with a texture similar to her armor and she also wore a knee-high boot similar to hers only with a blue lining along the knee area. Her eyes travelled back to her dark-haired girl's blue mini skirt and noticed a fluff of furry length hanging from her behind.

A tail.

 _Wait...a tail?_

Forg seems to notice to as he is eyeing Reinjenna's _cat ears_ as well but she held back her thought as everyone else seems to be oblivious of what she has noticed.

Hazel walks over to Reinjenna and said something along the lines of having missed their travel clothing. The only difference in the look of their garb is the color. Hazel's are green.

Belle approaches her and she immediately noticed that their new attire are also of the same design as hers but she has blue that highlights the features of her coloration as opposed her dark yellow that compliments her blonde hair.

Maiden's eyes softened at that. The shy girl would always seem fond of her company and she knew a thing or two about very close friends deciding on having matching outfits.

Colleen also joined her shortly. She is wearing a pretty red tunic over a silky hanging top with long bell sleeves with a matching dress pants with sash drapes hanging in the crotch area. She noticed a beautiful looking rose gold wand she held in one hand. She indeed has the look of a sorceress.

Her eyes found Reinjenna once more curious of her look and the girl together with Hazel smiled and made a move to walk over to them. To the far side, she caught sight of Hikaru who appears to be staring at their small group. In place of the uniform, he now wears a white-based garment with some odd fashioning of medieval times she could not name-something along the likes of a surcoat with elaborately designed deep scarlet along the hems.

Their eyes met and somehow, it gave her an impression that he is rather staring at her the entire time and not their small crowd but she decided to assume otherwise.

She quickly turned her attention towards the direction of the Goddess at the center of the pool upon hearing her speak.

"The anointing of the new guardians has been completed. It is my pleasure to honor and welcome you this realm."

Determination she never knew she had filled her and from the looks in the faces of everyone else, she knew they felt the same.

The males gathered around them as well. Traxor began jesting with Forg who looks handsome in his dark green vest doublet over white long-sleeved shirt and matching pants and dark green boots reaching his shin.

Keiko flew to their direction.

"Everyone, dinner is ready. You will also have to stay the night. I have prepared your bedchambers," the fairy announced gleefully to Traxor's excited cheers for the food.

* * *

Sometime after their dinner, Hikaru steps back in the room with the pool. The place was dimmed and the only source of light is the glow of the image of Adeniss in the bottom of the enchanted water.

The Goddess awaits him at the edge in the same spot they found her standing. The glow from the light of the water reflects to their faces and casts their shadows to the temple walls.

"You called upon me." he said as soon as he made his stop a few meters from Deity.

"Thank you, Hikaru," the Goddess' eyes lowered looking back to the spot in the northmost of the circle where the young man stood early on. Hikaru noticed her eyes shifted to the right and he followed her line of sight and then she looked back at him with faint look in those green eyes, mingled with what he thought as worry. Her mental voice is also quiet and never giving away her thoughts so Hikaru waited.

"There is something I must tell you-something I could enthrust only you...for now."

****End of chapter 7****

 **Author's note** : Not been updating quick. I've been busy with things. Hahaha. I decided to retain their initial clothing design from the original comic series because I feel like it's been part of their identities. I debated whether or not I should keep them in their school uniforms for the journey but I realized they should be dressed to fit into the realm they are in. Also, yes, the guardians with the exception of Maiden and Forg have seen Reinjenna in her humanoid sphinx form. As for the last scene, any guess on what the Goddess Deity is talking about?


End file.
